Digimon : L'épopée fantastique
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Une histoire de Digimon sans rapport avec les personnages des cinq saisons.Le ton reste très sérieux et n'est pas conseillé pour les enfants.Pour l'instant, elle est encore en cours de création.
1. Chapitre 1: Affligeante banalité

**  
****Première Partie : La cassure******

Chapitre 1 : Affligeante banalité  


Bibibibip! Bibibibip! Bibibibip!

"Grmbl...Hum...Deux minutes encore..."

Bibibibip! Bibibibip!

"Oui, c'est bon, je me lève..."  
_  
Une main se posa sur le réveil qui s'arrêta enfin de sonner tandis qu'une forme bougeait sous la couverture de laine rose. Quelques secondes plus tard, des cheveux en bataille de couleur bruns apparurent, deux yeux s'ouvrant à moitié, laissant voir des pupilles de couleur verte. Le visage avait quelque chose de juvénile, le passage à l'âge adulte ne s'étant pas encore fait tandis que le jeune garçon se leva, se frottant les yeux pour être sur de bien voir clair : 6 heures 45. Retirant sa chemise de nuit, jetant un petit coup d'oeil à un cadre avant de l'abaisser, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, faisant couler l'eau pour la mettre à la bonne température avant de retirer le reste de ses habits, plongeant sous la douche. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il était déjà habillé, vérifiant son cartable avant de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement : Il n'avait rien oublié encore une fois. 7 heures 05 : Il devait quand même grignoter un peu et se préparer à manger pour la pause de midi. Mordant dans la moitié d'un biscuit au beurre, retournant dans la salle de bain pour voir si il était correctement habillé, il se dirigea vers la sortie avant de dire :_

"Au revoir Maman et Papa. Je reviendrais à 17 heures aujourd'hui."

_Passant devant le miroir du modeste lieu où il habitait, on pouvait finalement voir à quoi il ressemblait : 1 mètre 60, assez maigre, une petite cravate de couleur rouge sur une chemise blanche recouverte en partie par une veste bleue, le pantalon de la même couleur, ses cheveux bruns coiffés tant bien que mal, une paire de lunettes posée devant ses yeux verts, le jeune garçon avait tout de l'élève modèle, un médaillon doré autour du cou. Quand il fût enfin dehors, le soleil tentait tant bien que mal de se lever : 7 heures 30 en fin de novembre, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Dans un coin du train des profondeurs, le jeune garçon se répétait pour lui-même :_

"Métro, boulot, dodo..."

_Arrivé au collège, quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui, les discussions allant bon train tandis qu'il tenait un livre devant ses yeux, trop occupé à le lire plutôt qu'a écouter ces commérages :_

"Hey mais c'est Haku Ryuu!"

"Haku Ryuu? Mais c'est quoi ça? C'est pas un prénom!"

"Tu ne le connais pas? On lui a refilé ce surnom car il a toujours un petit symbole de ce genre. Tiens, aujourd'hui, c'est le petit grigri attaché au bout de son sac."

"Tiens...C'est vrai ça! Mais c'est quoi son vrai nom?"

"Je me suis jamais posée la question, je sais juste qu'il est en 3eme comme toi et moi et que ca fait depuis la primaire qu'il porte ce nom."

"Il a pas l'air très social...Il a des problèmes?"

"Non, non...Je crois pas, juste qu'il est toujours fourrer avec un bouquin en main, même les loubards veulent pas s'en approcher, ils ont peur d'une malédiction."

_La journée se passa naturellement : Haku Ryuu restait au fond de la classe, le regard posé sur le professeur qui faisait son cours, écrivant sans regarder sa feuille, machinalement. Le même repas, les mêmes cours, le même collège...Tout était si...basique... Puis vint la fin de journée : 16 heures 30, les cours se terminaient et le soleil n'allait déjà pas tarder à descendre... Sortant du collège en tenant un nouveau livre, Haku Ryuu se dirigea vers le métro, devant parcourir 500 mètres à pied... Quelques petites bousculades car il ne voyait pas où il allait, quelques grognements devant ce jeune homme fort impoli qui ne s'excusait pas, une traversée de route, un crissement de pneus, un corps allongé sur le sol, des morceaux de verre brisé tandis que les pages d'un livre tournaient dans tout les sens à cause du vent..._

"Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir?"

"Il y a peu de chances...Les dommages cérébraux sont importants : Si il arrive à sortir de son coma en moins de 5 ans, c'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un miracle mais ca m'étonnerait..."

"Pauvre enfant...Vous avez contacté sa famille?"

"Malheureusement, elle est morte il y a déjà 4 ans. C'est un de ces nombreux enfants qui vivent seuls grâce à l'argent de leurs défunts parents. Foutue nouvelle loi : On a pas idée de laisser ces gamins tout seuls."

"Nous ne pouvons rien faire sauf être patients...Mademoiselle Iris, appelez nous si il y a du changement mais cela m'étonnerait guère."

"Bien docteur..."

"Au fait, avez vous remarquée les orages au-dessus de la ville? Faites attention au tonnerre et prévenez les autres infirmières au cas où. Bonne soirée."

"A vous aussi docteur."

_L'homme à la chemise blanche jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au corps qui se trouvait dans le lit, bon nombre de bandages se faisant voir, un masque de respiration posé sur le nez et la bouche d'Haku Ryuu, le visage couvert de blessures, néanmoins sa vie n'était pas en danger...Mais était-ce encore "être en vie" que de se trouver dans cet état? L'infirmière poussa un petit soupir de tristesse : Ce jeune garçon était encore qu'un enfant...Un enfant qui aurait dût grandir et se marier, avoir des enfants, un bon travail, surement en rapport avec les livres mais non...Un chauffard en avait décidé autrement. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, jetant un dernier regard à Haku Ryuu avant d'éteindre la lumière, plongeant la salle dans le noir complet, seul le bruit des radios se faisant entendre dans ce silence de mort. A quoi pouvait t-il penser en ce moment? Est-ce que c'était encore réalisable? Des grondements sonores éclatèrent dans la ville, le tonnerre s'abattant de part et d'autres, une bourrasque venant frapper les volets de la chambre d'Haku Ryuu. Un voyant lumineux de couleur rouge brilla devant les yeux de l'infirmière Iris, cette dernière regardant le numéro de la chambre avant de pousser un cri :_

"C'est le jeune garçon! Vite, il faut se dépêcher, prévenez les docteurs! Je vais voir ce qui se passe!"  
_  
Deux infirmières se dirigèrent dans les couloirs tandis que l'infirmière Iris ouvrit brutalement la chambre d'Haku Ryuu, le corps de ce dernier se soulevant au-dessus du lit, les fils reliés au corps du jeune garçon se retirant peu à peu, la machine émettant un long bruit strident, signe que le patient venait de décéder. Une déchirure spatio-temporelle circulaire s'était formée au plafond tandis que l'écran de la radio se mit à briller de mille feux, l'infirmière Iris préférant reculer, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Plusieurs personnes regardaient le spectacle, discutant entre elles d'un air apeuré avant qu'Haku Ryuu éclate en morceaux, morceaux se faisant absorbés par le déchirure spatio-temporelle qui se referma aussitôt après son passage, l'infirmière Iris tombant sur les fesses, tentant de balbutier quelque chose d'incompréhensible...Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer?_

"Est-ce que tu veux vivre?"


	2. Chapitre 2 : La résurrection

**Chapitre 2 : La résurrection**

"Je réitère ma question : Veux-tu vivre?"

_La voix n'avait aucune autorité dans son ton : Chaleureuse, féminine et bienveillante, elle avait un semblant de divinité en elle mais il ne ressentait rien...Il n'était rien...Où était-il déjà? Il tentait bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux mais la force n'y était pas...Il était complètement immobilisé, ne sentant plus ses membres, sa respiration étant difficile, très difficile... Etait-ce la Mort qui se moquait de lui? Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire au final, il n'était qu'un simple humain et il ne pouvait même pas parler à cette voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne pouvait que penser à sa réponse :_

"Qu'importe...Je ne vois pas de raisons de mourir et je ne vois pas de raisons de vivre non plus. Faites comme vous le voulez..."

_Pendant quelques secondes, un silence complet avait envahi l'espace autour d'Haku Ryuu, un silence de mort...Il pouvait même entendre ses battements de coeur : Battements irréguliers et incertains, tout allait se terminer d'ici peu de temps. Puis la voix revint : Le ton était plus dur mais on pouvait ressentir une grande tendresse qui en émanait : Curieux mélange que là._

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...Désires-tu vivre? Ce n'est pas avec ses convictions et ses sentiments que tu pourras survivre...Peut-être que ma question ne te convient pas, en voilà une autre : Désires-tu mourir et renaître?"

_Mourir et renaître? Mais de quoi pouvait-elle parler? La science moderne ne pouvait pas ramener à la vie les défunts, il le savait que trop bien...Et cette voix...Malgré ses phrases sans queue ni tête, il se sentait en confiance avec elle : Elle n'avait pas l'air de lui mentir et pourtant...Il ne devait pas...Non..._

"Je me fiche de vivre, renaître ou de mourir. Comprenez vous ça "mademoiselle" la Voix? Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, je ne sais pas où vous êtes et je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez. Laissez moi tranquille, laissez moi seul!"

_Un petit rire cristallin arriva à ses oreilles comme les notes d'une symphonie céleste et il s'étonna à pousser un petit râle de bonheur, du sang coulant de sa bouche en même temps : Malgré ses blessures, il se sentait bien...Très bien...Une main caressa son visage couvert de blessures : Une douceur sans précédent, un souffle léger, il auraît dût souffrir par ce geste, tout les pores de sa peau devaient hurler de douleur, ses lèvres se déformer en un rictus de douleur mais ce n'était pas le cas. A la place, il était apaisé, il ne ressentait aucun mal. La voix était près de lui, il pouvait même sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage. Il se surpris à prendre la parole malgré ses blessures :_

"Haku Ryuu...Voilà comment on m'appelle."

"Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, n'est-ce pas?"

"Il l'est...Je ne vis que par ce biais...Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir..."

"Soit...Haku Ryuu, bien que tu ai refusé ma proposition, j'ai décidée de m'occuper de toi...Tu vas devoir abandonner ton humanité mais tu ne perdras pas tes souvenirs, néanmoins, tu es déjà mort...Ton corps va être totalement modifié et tu n'auras plus que l'apparence d'un humain...Tu seras comme moi...Je garderais un oeil sur toi...à tout jamais...Et cela qu'importe le sacrifice..."

_Sacrifice...Comment ça : Sacrifice?! Qu'est ce que la voix allait faire comme stupidités pour lui? Il n'avait rien demandé ! Il voulût ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole, même si cela devait lui coûter la vie : Il était le seul à choisir son destin! Aucun son ne fût émis : Il ne pouvait pas parler, quelque chose lui obstruait la sortie : La douceur qu'il avait ressenti par le voix s'était amplifiée cent...non mille fois...Il était au paradis, ce n'était pas possible autrement...Et pourtant, un liquide lui aspergea le visage subitement, Haku Ryuu ouvrant les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait : Il était allongé sur le sol d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir devant lui, c'est à dire un ciel bleu azuré, quelques nuages blancs s'y trouvant ainsi qu'une petite boule de même couleur qui apparaissait puis disparaissait puis réapparaissait...La petite boule avait deux oreilles de même forme, une paire de yeux de couleur noire ainsi qu'une tache de rousseur sur chaque "joue"... Haku Ryuu releva le haut de son corps, passant une main sur son crâne : Il avait mal...Très mal...Mais toutes ses douleurs se focalisaient sur son ventre, comme si on lui tambourinait dessus. Quand enfin il jeta un oeil à ce dernier, il put remarquer la petite boule qui sautait inlassablement sur son ventre d'un air joyeux. D'un ton sec, Haku Ryuu prît la parole, donnant un petit coup de doigt à la chose pendant qu'elle était dans les airs pour la faire tomber :_

"T'es quoi?"

_Simple et direct : Il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle mais la petite chose n'émit qu'un petit bruit tout en se redressant légèrement après sa chute, son air joyeux ayant disparu après le petit coup d'Haku Ryuu :_

"Nyuu."

"C'est bien ma veine : Tu sais pas parler et je sais même pas où je suis tombé..."  
_  
Haku Ryuu se redressa complètement, jetant un oeil autour de lui : Une forêt luxuriante, une rivière, une forêt luxuriante de l'autre côté de la rivière : Au moins de ce côté, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, si le décor ressemblait à ça, il n'y avait pas de raisons de s'en faire._

"T'es qui toi? Tu sens le Digimon mais t'as pas la forme de l'un d'entre nous."

_La voix était railleuse tandis qu'Haku Ryuu tourna son visage de gauche à droite pour voir d'où provenait la voix. Se faisant percuté au ventre par une chose inconnue, il tomba en arrière avant de voir une boule deux fois plus grosse que l'autre mais de couleur bleue-grise tandis que ses oreilles étaient allongées et tressées sur le côté, ses yeux rouges regardant le jeune garçon avec intensité :  
_  
"Tu réponds à ma question ou tu veux de l'aide? T'es quoi comme Digimon? Je t'ai jamais vu dans ce coin."

"Digiquoi?"

"Te fous pas de moi! T'es peut-être plus grand mais je te permet pas de me parler sur ce ton, foi de Pagumon!"

"Tu me fatigues, est-ce que tu le sais? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles et on m'a toujours conseillé d'ignorer les imbéciles."

"Toi..."

_Pagumon ouvrit la bouche juste au-dessus du visage d'Haku Ryuu, des petites bulles violettes se faisant apparaître au fond de sa bouche tandis le jeune garçon restait de marbre, visiblement peu affecté par la situation qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Puis quand les bulles allaient sortir de la bouche du Digimon, Haku Ryuu le prît par une oreille, le tirant violemment tout en se relevant, l'envoyant dans l'eau avant qu'il ne puisse terminer son attaque, du moins, c'était son cas. Des petits cristaux de glace allèrent se planter dans sa jambe droite, Haku Ryuu s'écroulant sur son genou gauche, posant sa main droite pour se soutenir, poussant un léger râle de douleur avant de remarquer la petite boule blanche aux taches de rousseur, cette dernière reculant, apeurée en voyant le geste qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle avait voulue s'en prendre à Pagumon pour protéger Haku Ryuu mais ce dernier avait réagit bien avant elle et s'était pris l'attaque de la boule blanche :_

"Visiblement, on ne peut faire confiance à personne à ce que je vois...Je ne sais pas ce qui te permet de me faire ça mais saches que je ne te laisserais pas recommencer une seconde fois..."

"Nyuu! Nyuu!"

_Visiblement, la petite créature tentait bien que mal de s'excuser mais rien à faire, il ne la comprenait pas et il en avait que faire. Pagumon était hors d'état de nuire et il n'allait pas s'en prendre à plus faible que soi : Ce n'était pas dans ses principes sauf si la personne décidait de l'attaquer. Il n'était pas stupide au point d'ignorer le geste qu'avait voulût faire la petite boule blanche mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le suive, c'était tout. Se retournant pour se diriger et s'enfoncer dans la forêt, un petit bruit éclata aux oreilles d'Haku Ryuu :_

POP

"Nyuuuuu!"

_Ayant eût juste le temps de se retourner, Haku Ryuu put voir que la petite boule blanche venait de percuter une bulle de couleur violette qui éclata sur le petit digimon, ce dernier tombant au sol avant de tenter de se relever mais s'écroula, évanoui, Pagumon qui était sorti de la rivière, regardant le jeune homme tout en s'écriant :_

"Je ne te permet pas...Je ne te le permet pas...Maintenant que ce YukimiBotamon est mort, je vais pouvoir m'en prendre à toi."

"Hum...? Dis moi...Tu n'aurais pas un excès de confiance par hasard? Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as battu que tu pourras espérer la même chose de mon côté."

_Pagumon grogna de colère avant de recommencer à ouvrir la bouche, prêt à recracher ses nombreuses bulles violettes tandis qu'Haku Ryuu prenait appui sur ses pieds, se préparant à esquiver les bulles. Il était tombé dans un endroit peuplé de ces créatures nommées "Digimon", il se souvenait parfaitement de la voiture qui l'avait percuté de plein fouet ainsi que de la voix pendant son passage dans l'autre monde mais il n'était pas inquiet, non, cela était bizarre, trop bizarre : La réaction normale aurait été la fuite et les cris de terreur mais non : Il se tenait là, fièrement devant Pagumon, YukimiBotamon étant au sol à côté d'un objet brillant...Un drôle d'objet même : Un pistolet? Forme anormale au premier regard : Le manche n'était pas incliné à quasiment 90 degrés comme la majorité des pistolets mais à 30 degrés et la taille du canon était 3 à 4 fois plus grande que celle d'un pistolet normal. Il se rapprochait plus du fusil à pompe que du pistolet mais la prise en main indiquait clairement que l'arme se tenait à une main. Haku Ryuu eût quelques instants de réflexion avant de s'abaisser subitement, évitant la première rafale de bulles violettes, sa main serrant le pistolet avant de le soulever avec une aisance inhabituelle quand on se disait que le poids d'une telle arme devait être bien plus lourd._

"C'en est fini de toi!"

"Ne parles pas trop vite, s'il te plaît..."

_Pagumon avait sauté dans les airs pour se rapprocher d'Haku Ryuu et avoir une meilleure vision mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune garçon pointe un étrange objet en sa direction, le canon de l'arme visant le Digimon. Un seul tir...Haku Ryuu se mit à briller d'une étrange lumière, celle-ci se concentrant dans son corps, puis son bras droit, son coude, sa main droite et enfin le pistolet. Une décharge d'énergie de couleur bleue alla percuter Pagumon de plein fouet, du moins, cela aurait été le cas si Haku Ryuu savait utiliser une telle arme, néanmoins les dégâts causés sur Pagumon étaient là : La partie supérieure gauche du Digimon avait entièrement disparue, son oreille pendant sur le côté, comme si elle allait se déchirer, l'oeil gauche quand à lui n'existait plus mais aucune trace de sang...Rien du tout, seuls des morceaux de chair étaient tombés sur le sol, les Digimons ne perdaient-ils pas de sang? Haku Ryuu n'avait pas eût l'occasion de se poser la question qu'il se sentait vidé de toute énergie, s'écroulant à genoux, le souffle coupé. Il perdait peu à peu connaissance tandis que le Pagumon s'était enfui, à se demander comment il avait put survivre à une décharge. Le pistolet avait arrêté de briller et le canon de l'arme n'avait pas émit de fumée : Ce n'était pas une arme normale..._

"Nyu...Nyuu..."

"Hum? T'es encore en vie toi? Je croyais que t'étais mort. Je ne veux pas de toi! Vas t'en!"

_YukimiBotamon s'était avancé lentement vers Haku Ryuu, ce dernier posant une main sur sa bouche, pris de malaise : Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait : Dès l'instant où il avait utilisé le pistolet, toute son énergie s'était envolée, comme par magie...Sa vision se brouilla légèrement puis complètement avant que le reste du corps tombe au sol,YukimiBotamon poussant des petits cris apeurés en se cognant exprès contre le visage d'Haku Ryuu pour le forcer à se réveiller, chose complètement inutile._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une triste soirée

**Chapitre 3 : Une triste soirée  
**

"Ma tête...Ah...Ah...Où suis-je?"

_Comme à son habitude depuis quelques heures, Haku Ryuu passa une main sur son crâne, entrouvrant les yeux tout en se jurant intérieurement d'arrêter de s'évanouir pour un rien : Ca commençait à le lasser. Une...Deux...Trois... Trois lunes dans le Ciel : Une rouge...Une bleue...Une jaune. Mais l'intensité lumineuse de cette dernière laissait à désirer : Elle était presque éteinte, anéantie et il se surpris à sentir une triste mélancolie l'envahir tandis qu'un léger ronflement se fit entendre : Il était de nouveau couché et s'attendait à voir la petite boule blanche en train de sauter sur lui mais non pas à ce qu'une queue bleue vienne chatouiller son visage, la boule ayant doublée de taille et ayant prise une teinte jaunâtre tandis que la queue était rayée de bleue. Elle était en train de dormir bien tranquillement sur le ventre du jeune garçon qui s'apprêtait à la pousser avant de remarquer le chemin tracé dans la terre depuis le pistolet jusqu'a non loin d'un arbre...Et aucune trace de la petite boule blanche que Pagumon avait nommé YukimiBotamon. Il poussa un long soupir avant de poser sa tête à nouveau sur le sol, tentant d'attraper la lune jaune dans sa main tout en réfléchissant à la situation : La créature qui dormait sur son ventre avait sûrement réussie à le traîner jusqu'ici pour le mettre à l'abri, mais à l'abri de quoi...Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide depuis qu'il avait ce pistolet... Tiens où était-il passé? Il se redressa légèrement, évitant de réveiller la créature sur son ventre, remarquant son arme non-loin de la rivière. Il devait aller la récupérer et il souleva légèrement la créature qui ronchonna sur le moment avant de se lever, remarquant enfin la tenue qu'il portait : Un haut et bas qui semblaient bien être ceux d'un patient...Il avait été donc à l'hôpital...De nombreuses déchirures étaient visibles et ses habits étaient en bien piteux état mais bon, il n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre alors il n'allait pas commencer à se plaindre sur sa tenue vestimentaire mais...Un doute venait de l'assaillir : Si il avait été à l'hôpital, est-ce qu'ils...Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il semblait nerveux et se palpa le corps ainsi que le coup avant de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement : Le médaillon doré était toujours là, autour de son cou._

Il se rapprocha de la rivière, récupérant le pistolet avant de le détailler de tous les côtés : C'était une belle arme, finement dessinée mais dont il n'y avait aucun emplacement pour des balles...Il pointa le canon dans le ciel, appuyant sur la gâchette tandis qu'un très fin rayon de lumière sortit du canon. Comme la dernière fois, il eût le souffle coupé mais ce n'était que passager bien qu'il lui fallût deux à trois minutes avant de se sentir de nouveau en pleine forme et moins de temps à comprendre le "fonctionnement" de l'arme : Elle utilisait l'énergie de l'utilisateur comme balles. Maintenant, il fallait comprendre comment régler ce problème d'énergie...Si il devait s'évanouir à chaque fois qu'il utilisait cette arme et si il se faisait attaqué à nouveau, il allait à l'encontre de bon nombre d'ennuis. La nuit était tombée depuis déjà bon nombre d'heures et le vent soufflait longuement sur le corps d'Haku Ryuu, son épiderme tremblant de froid. Une petite voix féminine, infantile se fît entendre dans son dos :

"Tu es déjà réveillé? Tu devrais retourner te coucher, il est tard."

"Je n'ai pas som..."  
_  
Haku Ryuu ne termina pas sa phrase, se retournant subitement avant de pointer le pistolet vers la petite boule de poils jaune, la queue de la créature bougeant de gauche à droite tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres : Elle semblait plus amusée par le visage curieux et étonné d'Haku Ryuu que terrifiée par l'arme qu'il pointait sur elle :_

"Je m'appelle Elena. Enchantée de te connaître."

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom je crois!"_s'écria t-il tout en gardant le canon pointé vers Elena._

"Je suis une Nyaromon si tu préfères ce terme bien que personnellement, je préfère que tu m'appelles Elena..."_dit-elle timidement._

"Hein? Et depuis quand je donnerais un nom aux monstres?"

"Ah..."

_La petite créature semblait complètement déboussolée par la réplique du jeune garçon qui avait finalement baissé le canon de son arme tandis qu'il regardait de gauche à droite, à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Bien qu'il en avait rien à faire, il s'inquiétait un peu pour la petite boule blanche et poussa un petit soupir navré : Il n'allait pas se mettre à penser à cette créature._

"Il y a un problème?"

"Non non...Rien du tout...Juste qu'il y avait un truc plus petit que toi avant que je m'évanouisse. Je sais pas où il est passé mais bon..."

"Tu te fais du soucis pour lui? Mais c'est un monstre comme tu aimes l'appeler._" dit-elle d'un ton légèrement empreint d'ironie et amusé._

"NE DIS PAS DE BETÎSES!"

"Ohla ohla...D'accord, d'accord, ne t'énerves pas."

_Il détestait par-dessus tout qu'on devine ce qu'il pensait à ce moment et surtout quand c'était un monstre poilu miniature qui le reprenait. Elena le regardait longuement sans rien dire : Il ne valait mieux pas le déranger pendant qu'il était dans cet état. Elle-même était pensive avant de prendre la parole, son air timide n'arrangeant pas les choses :_

"Euh...Haku Ryuu...Tu n'as pas de questions?"

"Comment ça?"

"Sur ce que je suis...Où tu es...La créature qui t'as attaqué..."

"Non...Sauf une seule : Comment tu connais mon nom?"

"..."  
_  
Elena resta complètement muette et stoïque tandis qu'Haku Ryuu la regardait : Trop étrange, trop polie et trop gentille pour être honnête. Elle ne répondait pas à sa question et il se fichait pas mal de sa réponse : Elle était louche voilà tout et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait gagner sa confiance._

"Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher. Ca ne sert à rien de veiller. Demain sera un autre jour pour nous deux puisque je vais rester avec toi dorénavant."

"Pas question."

"Mais..."

"Je ne te laisse pas le choix."

_Haku Ryuu avait de nouveau pointé le pistolet vers Elena, la regardant froidement : Il n'avait pas besoin d'une créature avec lui et se débrouillerait tout seul : C'était son mode de vie, son fonctionnement depuis ses quatre dernières années. Les oreilles d'Elena s'étaient abaissées, dépitée par les paroles du garçon : Elle ne voulait pas le quitter mais lui s'en fichait pas mal...Une petite partie d'elle-même espérait que demain matin, il allait penser autre chose. Elle acquiesce en silence, s'installant à l'emplacement où se Haku Ryuu se trouvait il y a quelques minutes avant son réveil, attendant visiblement qu'il vienne la rejoindre sauf que ce n'était pas le cas : Il s'était couché au loin à mi-distance entre Elena et l'ancienne localisation du pistolet, montrant clairement à la créature qu'il dormait seul. Elena renifla légèrement de tristesse, prête à sangloter mais se retint de le faire, fermant les yeux, ses larmes ne coulant pas de son visage. Une heure, deux heures puis trois heures passèrent tandis que des sanglots se firent entendre : Elena ouvrit les yeux, cherchant la provenance de ces bruits avant de se tourner vers Haku Ryuu, le corps de ce dernier étant pris de tremblements...de froid? Elle remarqua que ce n'était pas la seule raison et elle s'approcha lentement, très lentement tout en murmurant :_

"Haku Ryuu...Ca va?"  
_  
Le jeune homme ne répondait pas tandis qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter de le voir dans cet état. Il était de dos et elle ne voyait pas son visage, ainsi, elle décida de se mouvoir de telle façon qu'elle pouvait constater le problème. Elle resta muette, la bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement en regardant Haku Ryuu : Ce dernier tremblait bien de froid, se recroquevillant devant les yeux d'Elena, une main posée sur un emplacement de sa chemise comme si il l'empoignait, son visage parcourût de pleurs. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais elle se sentait mal vis-à-vis de lui : Elle avait eût un petit moment de doute sur le caractère du garçon et elle devait réparer cette erreur. Soulevant de sa queue la main du garçon qui serrait fortement sa chemise, elle se calfeutra contre le torse de ce dernier, voyant que la chemise était là pour l'empêcher de le réchauffer. Toujours de sa queue, elle retira les boutons de la chemise, l'ouvrant sur les côtés avant de voir à quoi Haku Ryuu s'attachait : Le médaillon doré. Il semblait être si précieux à ses yeux...Elle colla son petit corps poilu contre le torse nu du garçon, cherchant par là le réchauffer tout en parlant d'une voix à peine audible, bien plus adulte qu'auparavant :_

"Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire dans mon état...Je suis là Haku Ryuu...Calmes toi..."

_Il était seul...Définitivement seul depuis ses 10 ans...Il ne voulait plus voir personne, il avait refusé d'être dans une famille d'accueil...Il avait les moyens financiers pour vivre jusqu'a 20 voir 30 ans sans travailler, il fallait remercier ses parents pour ça...Ses parents...Voilà ce qu'il avait perdu il y a presque 5 ans. Il se revoyait lorsqu'il avait 5 ans, lorsque ce jour ensoleillé, le photographe avait dit "Cheese!" tout en prenant la photo...Photo qui était maintenant ornée dans un cadre, cadre qu'il avait gardé durant toutes ces années...Et le médaillon...Un simple cadeau d'anniversaire pour ses 10 ans, il tenait à ses parents, beaucoup plus que la majorité des enfants de son époque qui préférait avoir la dernière console à la mode plutôt qu'un stupide médaillon...Il avait tout perdu...Ses parents, sa chaleur et son...humanité. Il n'adressait plus la parole aux autres, ne parlant que si cela s'avérait nécessaire : Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié : Ce monde était rempli de faux-semblants et il l'avait bien compris à ses dépends...Froid comme le marbre, froid comme le glace : Il ne devait plus rien ressentir, c'était de SA faute si ses parents étaient morts, de SA faute! Maintes fois, il avait tenté de se suicider pour les rejoindre, pour se faire pardonner, s'excuser...Les brimades des imbéciles de son collège ne l'affectaient plus, il en était de même des nombreux coups qu'ils recevaient de leurs part car il ne daignait pas leur répondre : Non...La blessure ouverte de son coeur était bien plus douloureuse que ces petits poings chétifs. Il pensait avoir réussi ce jour-là, lorsque la voiture l'avait percuté de plein fouet, qu'il avait senti bon nombre de ses os se brisaient en un craquement sonore, c'était la fin...Tout était terminé..._

Mais non...Cette voix féminine...Elle avait décidée de son plein gré de le ramener à la vie, de lui donner cette arme, de l'emmener dans cet endroit rempli de créatures bizarres et surtout de l'empêcher de mourir! Oui...Il en voulait à cette voix, il la détestait, tout comme ces infirmières et ces docteurs qui avaient réussis à le maintenir en vie pendant ces quelques heures avant son apparition. Si seulement, ils étaient restés dans leurs coins, bien tranquilles. Il voulait être seul...Tout seul...En finir une bonne fois pour toutes...Les rejoindre...Il n'était plus qu'un être froid, dénué de tout sentiments humains...Un être dont le coeur s'était cristallisé pour ne jamais permettre l'ouverture...C'était ce qu'il voulait se donner comme image, il avait réussi depuis ces quatre années passées...Mais chaque nuit, il continuait de pleurer, de s'en vouloir...Il était le seul fautif dans cette histoire, il ne devait plus se lier à quelqu'un...Seul...Tout seul...Dans ce lieu hostile dont le vent n'arrêtait pas de le frapper violemment de tout les côtés.

Il continuait de pleurer, emprisonné dans son âme torturée par ses pensées tandis qu'il sentait une chaleur l'envahir peu à peu, le réchauffant, faisant fondre son corps de glace, son image personnelle...Il recommençait à espérer, à ne plus voir le mal dans tout ses gestes, dans toutes ces personnes autour de lui, qu'il n'était pas la raison de leurs morts...Il avait besoin de cette chaleur, il devait la garder contre lui, elle était tout pour lui à ce moment, tout son corps la quémandait, cette chose dont il manquait depuis 4 ans, cette chose qu'il avait refusé depuis tellement de temps...Pour la première fois depuis 4 ans, il n'avait plus peur de cette solitude, il n'avait plus peur de lui...Sa main enserrait Elena contre lui, la petite créature respirant lentement pendant qu'elle dormait...Un sourire s'était dessiné sur leurs lèvres, Haku Ryuu n'avait plus froid malgré le vent nocturne.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Qui suis je?

**Chapitre 4 : Qui suis-je?**

_Le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis quelques heures quand Haku Ryuu ouvrit enfin les yeux, sentant des poils contre lui...Depuis quand avait-il un animal? Baissant les yeux, il remarqua Elena qui dormait contre lui, sa chemise ouverte, la Digimon ayant réussie ce qu'elle voulait : Il n'avait pas eût froid de la soirée grâce à elle et il eût presque un sourire aux lèvres en l'imaginant, sourire qui disparût aussitôt tandis qu'il regardait devant lui, se levant tranquillement sans réveiller la créature poilue. Il devait maintenant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire : Il n'allait pas rester à cet endroit toute sa vie! Partir explorer les environs, oui...Ca serait une bonne idée...Il devait partir avant qu'Elena se réveille : Ca ne gênait pas de l'abandonner comme ça mais de le faire alors qu'elle était réveillée, il s'en voudrait...Il détourna le visage rapidement alors qu'il l'avait posé sur la petite créature qui semblait si bien dormir : Il n'avait pas à se soucier d'elle! Préférant ne plus y réfléchir, il retira sa chemise déjà ouverte ainsi que le bas de son Pyjama, plongeant dans la rivière pour se nettoyer et avoir les idées claires...Passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns, il réfléchissait à la situation. Bien qu'il s'était débrouillé seul depuis plusieurs années, il était dans un lieu hostile et inconnu...S'enfoncer dans la forêt était à ses risques et périls...De plus, il suffisait qu'il utilise le pistolet et rate sa cible pour se mettre en danger et risquer sa vie...Depuis quand voulait-il survivre? Et puis...Elena avait l'air si gentille et amicale, elle l'aiderait volontiers. Il devait recommencer à faire confiance, comme auparavant...Comme avec..._

"Bonjour Haku Ryuu! Tu as bien dormi?"

_La voix féminine et infantile s'était faite entendre, Haku Ryuu se retournant vivement pour avoir en face la petite créature avant de s'enfoncer dans le dos. L'avait-elle vue? D'un regard suspicieux, il prît la parole lentement :_

"Oui...Hum...Je vais bien...J'ai bien dormi et toi...créature?"

"E-le-na! C'est mon nom! Enfin...Moi j'ai très bien dormie, j'avais pas du tout froid pendant mon sommeil et pourtant, y avait du vent..."_dit-elle en le regardant longuement d'un air railleur et amusé. Elle voulait voir sa réaction, elle voulait l'entendre de sa part._

"Hum...Et bien...Je...Hum...En parlant de ça...Comment dire...Mer..."

"Mer?"

"Ci...Mer...ci."

_Il avait enfin réussi à dire ce mot qui était resté bloqué au fond de sa gorge pendant plusieurs secondes, il se sentait un peu libéré : Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus utilisé pour son usage personnel...Elle était un peu spéciale cette créature. Il recommencait à sourire, sourire qui changea complètement après la remarque d'Elena :_

"Dis...Haku Ryuu...Comment tu t'es fait ce truc dans le dos?"  
_  
Elle l'avait vue...Oui...Maintenant...Il en était sûr...Dire qu'il avait espéré pendant quelques secondes...Quelques secondes pour des minutes de cauchemar...Il sorti subitement de la rivière, nu comme un ver devant Elena qui se cacha les yeux avec sa queue tout en disant d'un air intimidé, Haku Ryuu se dirigeant vers ses habits pour les remettre :_

"J'ai rien vue! Je te le promet!"

"NE MENS PAS! JE TE L'INTERDIS!"

"Bon...D'accord...J'ai un peu vue...Mais c'était pas fait exprès...T'es sorti subitement..."

"JE NE TE PARLES PAS DE CA! NE FAIS PAS L'INNOCENTE!"

"Hein?"

_Elena ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait : Elle qui avait discutée avec Haku Ryuu pendant ses dernières minutes avait sentie que son petit geste d'hier soir avait laissé des traces mais non...Haku Ryuu semblait en colère...Pire...Il était furieux et malgré que ses habits trempés lui collaient à la peau ce qui lui donnait un air pittoresque, il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, surtout quand il colla le canon du pistolet contre le front d'Elena, serrant les dents tout en continuant de crier :_

"TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT!"

"Mais...Je...Je...ne comprend pas...Pas le droit de..."

"LA FERME! JE VAIS TE TUER...OUI...JE VAIS TE TUER..."

_Elena était apeurée par Haku Ryuu...Oui elle avait peur...Il y avait de quoi...Le regard d'Haku Ryuu avait perdu toute contenance comme si il était devenu fou...Une larme tomba sur le sol...Puis une autre...Elena qui s'était cachée les yeux avec sa queue sentait que le canon tremblait de toutes parts...Retirant lentement sa queue, elle remarqua que le jeune garçon était en larmes et qu'il tenait que difficilement son arme : Elle n'avait pas le droit...Les autres n'avaient pu la voir...Pourquoi cette créature s'était permise ce genre de folies? C'était SON souvenir! C'était de SA faute!_

"Je te hais...Toi...Cette voix...Les médecins...Tout le monde...Je vous hais...Je vous hais...Tous...Vous ne savez rien! VAS T'EN! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR!"

_Elle n'avait pas le temps de répondre qu'Haku Ryuu s'était déjà enfui, courant dans la forêt sans prêter attention aux endroits où il courait, ses yeux baissés vers le sol. La seule chose qui réussi à l'arrêter fût un être d'environ 1 mètre 50, à la longue barbe grise, ses cheveux cachant la totalité de son visage. Il avait un bâton en main et avait une forme humanoïde tandis qu'il portait uniquement un pagne comme vêtement. Comment le vieillard avait réussi à l'arrêter? C'était simple...Pendant qu'Haku Ryuu courait en sa direction et s'apprêtait à l'esquiver, le vieillard avait tout simplement tendu son bâton au niveau des pieds, faisant virevolter Haku Ryuu en avant, le jeune homme s'écrasant sur le sol, se relevant le visage couvert de terre : Dire qu'il venait de se laver il y a peu de temps. Un rire se fît entendre dans son dos tandis qu'il se retournait pour voir qui avait fait ça :_

"Hohoho...En voilà un petit jeune bien impétueux...Tu sembles pressé...Calmes toi donc..."

"VOUS...VOUS...JE VAIS VOUS TUER!"

_La honte d'avoir été traîné dans la boue mêlée à la colère intérieure qu'il ressentait lui avait donné la volonté de pointer son pistolet vers le vieillard, tirant de toutes ses forces en sa direction...Du moins, cela aurait été le cas si le vieillard n'avait pas donné un coup de bâton dans le pistolet pour le faire tirer en hauteur, Haku Ryuu s'évanouissant tout de suite après son tir : Encore une fois, il n'avait pas fait attention à sa force...Le vieillard souleva facilement le jeune garçon, le mettant sur son épaule gauche avant de siffler tout en se baladant dans la forêt, connaissant son chemin avant d'arriver dans un endroit rempli de petites huttes, plusieurs petites boules vivantes de différentes sortes sortant de ces dernières tout en poussant des petits cris pour voir ce que portait l'humanoïde._

"Et bien et bien...Que nous ramènes-tu Hector? Je ne l'ai jamais vu par ici."

"Je ne sais pas du tout ma mie, je l'ai vu courir dans la fôret et je l'ai arrêté en pleine course. Rozy, je vais le mettre dans la chambre d'amis."

"Comme tu veux Hector...Je vais préparer de quoi le rassasier quand il se réveillera."

"Allons allons les enfants, laissez le tranquille. Ce n'est pas à manger."  
_  
Le vieil homme se dirigea vers la seule hutte qui dépassait de deux à trois mètres en hauteur celles des autres, une femme d'âge mure et de taille aussi grande que lui, les cheveux gris tressés en chignon, ses lèvres attachées par de nombreuses fils comme les épouvantails...Elle portait une robe verte sur elle mais elle semblait garder une grâce que peu de femmes pouvaient prétendre à son âge voir en étant plus jeune. Quelques heures plus tard, Haku Ryuu était allongé dans un lit à sa taille, recouvert d'une couverture en soie brune...Faisant un geste pour éteindre un réveil imaginaire, il grogna légèrement avant de ne plus bouger : Il ne connaissait pas les deux voix dans la pièce d'a côté et elles discutaient visiblement de lui :_

"Et bien Roza...Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais ca fait combien de temps...200...300...Voir 500 ans non? Si je pensais tomber sur un humain encore...Tu t'en rappelles du dernier?"

"Oui chéri...Mais il était vite reparti...Et je crois même que c'est à cause de lui que tout a été scellé, rendant impossible la liaison entre nos deux mondes. Par contre...Tu as remarqué Hector?"

"Remarqué quoi?"

"Ce n'est pas un humain...Je sais que tes sens se sont affaiblis mais je l'ai sentie dès que tu l'as ramené : C'est un Digimon."

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Roza, il a la forme d'un humain, la force d'un humain et la réfle...Me dis pas que..."

"Si Si...Tu ne rêves pas Papy...C'est un DigiHumain...Il est comme nous...Du moins...En partie...Il ne peut pas se transformer mais...Il est capable de..."

_Haku Ryuu était resté complètement stoïque devant les élucubrations des deux vieillards, ne bougeant pas du lit, écoutant avec attention ce qui se disait : Ils parlaient de Digimon, de DigiHumain et de transformation...Il ne comprenait pas la majorité des mots et il préférait ne rien faire en attendant...Il valait mieux écouter jusqu'a la fin :_

"Par contre, ma petite femme, l'arme qu'il a ramené me remplit de désespoir...Je ne pensais pas la revoir ici..."

"Comment se fait-il qu'il ai ramené Thirza, je pensais qu'elle avait été scellée ..."

_Il en avait trop entendu, il devait se lever et vite! Haku Ryuu posa ses pieds au sol avant de remarquer qu'il avait une nouvelle tenue sur lui : Un poncho brun aux bordures rayées d'orange et de bleu ainsi qu'un pantalon de même couleur. Sous le poncho se trouvait maintenant une chemise noire : Il avait déjà une meilleure allure qu'avec son pyjama de l'hôpital. Il se regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d'entendre Roza :_

"Et bien...Tu es réveillé mon petit...Viens donc t'installer...J'ai fais de quoi te remplir l'estomac. Je pense que nous avons à discuter n'est-ce pas?"

"Je n'ai rien à dire à des inconnus..."

"Même à des inconnus qui t'ont sauvés la vie alors que tu t'étais évanoui dans la forêt?"_répondit Hector d'un air neutre._

"C'était de votre faute je vous signales!"

"De ma faute? Je n'ai fait que me défendre je crois..."  
_  
Haku Ryuu préféra se taire : Il était en tord et ne pouvait que s'incliner, il n'était pas du genre à chercher querelle lorsqu'il n'était pas du bon côté...Voir même quand il était du bon côté...Il s'installa sur la chaise que Roza lui tendait, restant muet tout en regardant les plats que la vieille femme lui servait, Hector prenant la parole :_

"J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé mon enfant. J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as atterrit ici...Si certains apprenaient ton existence, tu ne ferais pas de vieux os."

"Tu peux manger, ce n'est pas empoisonné."  
_  
La vieille femme incitait Haku Ryuu à manger ce qui était posé devant lui : Des Baies, quelques fruits, un morceau de viande miniature...Pas de quoi le rassasier mais bon..._

"Je suis désolée mais c'est tout ce que nous avons...Ce Commandramon arrive de plus en plus souvent pour les "impôts"."

"Commandramon? Les impôts?"

"Cela ne te concernes pas."

_Haku Ryuu tiqua sur le moment : Maintes fois, il avait utilisé cette phrase pour jeter une fille un peu trop collante à son goût ou ces individus qui posaient trop de questions mais là, c'était l'inverse et il se sentait blessé dans son amour-propre. Il arrêta de manger avant de reprendre lentement, mais d'un ton plus autoritaire :_

"Qui est ce Commandramon? Et c'est quoi ces impôts?"

"Rien de bien spécial...Bon...Puisque tu as l'air si intéressé, je vais te le dire : Commandramon est un collecteur au service du capitaine Hark. Il est chargé de piller bon nombre de villages toutes les semaines."

"Et vous ne faites rien pour l'en empêcher?"

"Et pourquoi le ferions nous? Il s'en prendrait aux bébés, tu ne réfléchis pas souvent aux conséquences ce tes actes n'est-ce pas? Enfin...Qu'importe...Il va bientôt arriver, fais comme tu le désires."

"Je n'aime pas avoir des dettes..."

"Est-ce seulement ceci qui anime ton bras?"

_Haku Ryuu ne répondit pas à la phrase de Roza : Pour lui, il faisait uniquement cela pour ne plus avoir de dettes. Après...Il ne devra plus rien du tout à ces deux humains...Il était un DigiHumain, c'était quoi ça? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était...Il était sorti de la hutte, tout était calme, étrangement calme...Les bébés digimons s'étaient terrés dans leurs huttes tandis qu'au loin, une phrase se répétait, se rapprochant peu à peu :_

"UNE DEUX...UNE DEUX...UNE DEUX! Les paysans! C'est l'heure de la récolte hebdomadaire!"


	5. Chapitre 5 : Raison et Crime

**Chapitre 5 : Raison et Crime**

_Il se tenait là, au milieu du village, les huttes étant aussi grandes qu'Haku Ryuu, son pistolet en main tandis qu'il attendait de voir quel être faisait cette voix aussi horrible. Puis elle arriva devant lui et le jeune homme leva un sourcil d'appréhension : Ces créatures avaient les mêmes groupes que les humains, ce n'était pas possible autrement...Le monstre continuait ses petites phrases à l'encontre des villageois avant de se mettre en position d'attaque, pointant une mitraillette en sa direction :_

"T'es nouveau par ici? T'es un mercenaire engagé par ces deux imbéciles? Hey, les vioques, vous savez ce qui va vous arriver puisque vous avez voulût vous rebeller contre moi."

"Baisses le ton s'il te plaît. Je ne suis au service de personne et je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à ce village."

"Ben alors, tu vas me laisser m'occuper d'eux et récupérer les impôts."

"Aucun problème pour ma part. Tu peux y aller."  
_  
Maintenant que le Digimon s'était rapproché pour passer devant lui, Haku Ryuu pouvait le détailler : Il devait mesurer dans les 80 à 90 centimètres, portait une tenue militaire bleue complète avec le casque et tout ce qui l'accompagnait. Il était bien protégé et la créature ressemblait à un lézard bipède à la peau teintée de différentes couleurs qui changeaient de temps en temps comme un caméléon, sûrement pour les opérations furtives. Roza et Hector n'avaient pas bougés de l'entrée de leur hutte, un sac volumineux se trouvant au sol devant eux tandis qu'Haku Ryuu s'était éloigné du village, disparaissant au loin._

"Vous avez eût de la chance les gars. Si il avait été engagé...Le plomb serait sorti! On se revoit la semaine prochaine!"

_Les deux vieillards ne répondaient pas au lézard bleu, celui-ci prenant le sac avant de s'en aller, tirant une salve de 3 balles dans les airs, les bébés poussant des petits cris avant de se réfugier à nouveau dans leurs huttes, les plus audacieux restant complètement immobiles devant l'entrée des huttes, tremblant de leur petit corps en forme de boule. Le soldat était maintenant parti du village, marchant à travers la forêt en un chemin précis tandis que des paroles se firent entendre à ses oreilles :_

"Tu as terminé? Si c'est le cas..."

_Un petit cliquetis puis Commandramon pouvait voir qu'une arme était pointée en sa direction : Haku Ryuu le visant tandis que Commandramon ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avant d'éclater de rire devant l'arme d'Haku Ryuu, la pointant du doigt tout en déposant le sac, visant le jeune garçon avec sa propre arme : Une Mitraillette M16 de plutôt bonne facture._

"Tu voudrais bien me donner ce sac?"

"HAHA! J'en étais sûr que tu étais à leur service, ça se voyait! Par contre..."

_Le lézard bleu tournait son visage de gauche à droite, cherchant une explication au fait qu'Haku Ryuu l'avait trouvé aussi facilement. Il n'avait entendu aucun bruit de pas derrière lui pendant qu'il marchait...Peut-être que..._

"Tu as laissé tes traces sur le sol...J'avais peu de chance que tu reprennes le même chemin mais idiots ne se posent pas ce genre de questions, n'est-ce ..."  
_  
Il n'avait pas eût le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une balle alla se loger dans son épaule gauche, lui arrachant un cri de douleur tandis qu'il posait sa main tenant son pistolet sur la blessure, du sang rouge en coulant légèrement.  
_  
"Ca m'apprendra à ne pas me méfier mais l'erreur peut-être réparée, j'ai juste à te tuer et tout sera réglé. Tu seras un bon pas vers mon évolution."

"ll faudrait que je me laisse faire et pour ça...Tu peux toujours attendre!"

_Avant que le monstre bleu puisse réagir, Haku Ryuu s'était retourné, courant à travers les arbres tandis que de nombreuses balles fusaient en sa direction, touchant les arbres autour de lui. Voilà le problème d'une mitraillette : Sa cadence était bien plus rapide que celle d'un pistolet mais en ce qui concernait sa visée, c'était à désirer. Une petite boule de poils jaune était arrivée dans le village, les bébés digimons la regardant avec appréhension tandis qu'Hector jeta un regard intrigué sur Elena, cette dernière semblant à bout de souffle :_

"Dites...Pff...Pff...Vous n'auriez pas vu...un...un...jeune Digimon vous ressemblant...C'est aussi un humanoïde...Je suis à sa recherche..."

"Mais tu ne..."

"VITE! Je veux savoir!"

_Les tirs de balle étaient arrivés jusqu'au village et Elena sautillait sur place tandis que Roza la regardait avant de lui répondre d'un air aimable :_

"Et bien et bien...Tu lui ressembles intérieurement...Tu sais maintenant où il est...Méfies toi...Son adversaire fait du zèle..."

_Elena ne compris pas tout de suite la dernière phrase de Roza avant qu'une explosion se fasse entendre à une centaine de mètres au nord du village, puis un tremblement se produisant : Quelque chose de lourd venait de s'écrouler. S'inquiétant pour Haku Ryuu, elle sautilla rapidement vers la direction d'où émanait l'explosion._

L'enflure...Depuis quand ces créatures balançaient-elles des grenades? il avait réussi à l'esquiver de justesse mais les échardes qui étaient tombées avec l'arbre parcouraient maintenant la moitié droite de son corps : Il était dans un sale état : Il ne savait pas ce monstre comptait faire maintenant mais il devait répliquer et rapidement. Se retirant de sa cachette derrière un arbre pendant 1 à 2 secondes, il tenta de viser Commandramon avec son propre pistolet, tirant une seule fois, un minuscule rayon en sortant, ricochant sur la tenue militaire du lézard, ce dernier ricanant avant de recommencer à tirer avec sa mitraillette : Il devait faire attention à ses munitions : Il lui restait une grenade et son utilisation était seulement en cas de grande nécessité. Il allait devoir bloquer son adversaire et l'empêcher d'utiliser son pétoir bien qu'il n'avait rien à craindre ce côté :

"Petit petit petit...Montres toi...Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal, du moins, pas trop...Allez, ne fais pas ton timide!"  
_  
Mais pour qui le prenait-il? Il n'allait pas tomber dans un piège aussi grossier! Un second arbre tomba non loin de lui, Haku Ryuu remarquant qu'il avait été tranché par une griffe d'après l'empreinte...En plus, il avait de quoi se battre au corps à corps. La situation s'empirait de seconde en seconde : Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir faire son intéressant et celui qui se fiche pas mal des autres tout en jouant un double jeu caractériel? Il tentait seulement de récupérer ce sac pour remercier les deux vieillards et ne plus avoir de dettes envers eux mais tout allait de travers aujourd'hui : Elena, ce monstre, lui...Oui tout était fait pour mal tourner.  
_  
"Trouvé!"

_Le cri de victoire du lézard bleu militaire avait été prononcé juste au moment où Haku Ryuu roula en avant, l'arbre se faisant découpé juste au niveau de sa tête. A force de trop penser, il avait eût quelques secondes d'innattention, quelques secondes mortelles si elles avaient été prolongées. Une balle alla se loger dans sa jambe droite, le faisant s'écrouler alors qu'il tentait de se relever. Une balle par une balle, son adversaire apprenait vite, beaucoup trop vite... Râlant de douleur, le jeune garçon se mit sur le dos tout en reculant en arrière, regardant Commandramon avant de pestiféré de rage :_

"Ne crois pas en avoir fini avec moi..."

"De vaines paroles pour un futur mort."_dit le militaire avant de viser la tête d'Haku Ryuu, son doigt s'apprêtant à appuyer sur la détente._

"HAKU RYUU!"

_Elena criait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, sautant à gauche et à droite pour trouver une trace du garçon, Commandramon ayant détourné le visage pour voir d'où provenait le cri. C'était à son tour d'avoir un moment d'inattention. C'était son unique chance...Il devait se concentrer et vite...Pointant son pistolet vers le bras du lézard tenant la mitraillette, il appuya sur la gâchette avant qu'un rayon d'une dizaine de centimètres en sorte, faisant disparaître complètement le bras et la mitraillette du monstre, du sang bleu s'écoulant de la plaie béante qui se trouvait à la place du bras du digimon, celui-ci se mettant à genoux en criant de douleur tandis qu'Haku Ryuu recommençait à avoir des nausées, son corps parcourût par de nombreux spasmes : Sa blessure à l'épaule gauche avait arrêtée de saigner mais celle à la jambe droite continuait. Cumulant avec le fait qu'il se sentait vidé de toute énergie, il était dans une situation aussi déplorable que le monstre qui s'était relevé, une lueur de folie dans les yeux :_

"Toi...Tu m'as...Arraché le bras...Tu n'es pas normal hein? Mais le capitaine Hark ne doit pas apprendre ton existence...Non...Tu ne pourras pas revenir alors que moi..."

_Il tenait maintenant sa grenade en main, prêt à la dégoupiller mais il devait s'assurer qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire. D'un coup de patte dans la main droite d'Haku Ryuu, celle-ci lâcha le pistolet qu'elle tenait tandis qu'Haku Ryuu poussa un petit cri de douleur : Il ne pouvait rien faire...Rien faire du tout...Commandramon dégoupilla sa grenade avant de sourire : Il n'aurait pas le temps de s'enfuir, il allait redevenir un oeuf mais qu'importe : Cette créature humanoïde allait mourir et il était bien moins sûr de le voir réapparaître sous cette même forme...Haku Ryuu avait fermé les yeux, respirant longuement pour ses dernières secondes de vie : Il avait réussi...Oui...C'était lui le gagnant dans cette histoire...Il allait enfin les rejoindre...Il n'avait rien d'un héros et il ne s'était pas prétendu à ce titre...Une petite ombre apparue juste derrière Commandramon, une queue bleue le frappant de toutes ses forces sur le visage, l'obligeant à lâcher la grenade qu'il tenait en main. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, la petite ombre avait frappée la grenade pour l'envoyer au loin, l'explosion se produisant à une dizaine de mètres de l'endroit où se trouvait Haku Ryuu et le lézard bleu, l'ombre atterrissant sur le ventre, s'écriant de sa petite voix féminine et infantile :_

"Ne touches pas à Haku Ryuu!"

_Elena se tenait là, devant Commandramon, sa queue bougeant de gauche à droite, prête à frapper à nouveau pour défendre le jeune garçon qui gardait les yeux fermés. Le militaire, après les quelques secondes d'étonnement au fait de voir que son second ennemi n'était qu'une pathétique boule de poils jaune s'esclaffa, faisant briller sa griffe gauche :_

"Et qu'est ce que tu vas me faire? Tu n'es rien du tout...Tu n'as même pas évoluée et tu espères protéger cette...chose?"

_Les yeux d'Elena étaient fixés sur le lézard avant de s'agrandir de stupéfaction : Comment osait-il appeler Haku Ryuu comme ça...Par quelle règle établie pouvait-il se permettre de le nommer de la sorte? Pour qui se prenait-il pour se considérer comme un être supérieur? Elle avait baissée les yeux, sa voix changeant complètement pour prendre un ton adulte, inquiétant et effrayant :_

"Et toi? Dis moi...Te sens-tu plus fort que lui à ce moment? Aimerais-tu que je fasse la même chose de toi? Tu n'es plus qu'un simulacre de Digimon, des données ratées et corrompues...Je t'interdis de le prendre pour un déchet..."

_Elena s'était mise à briller tandis que Commandramon était resté muet devant les paroles de la boule de poils : Elle lui avait parlé d'un air si...Il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer la terreur qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment mais il s'était ressaisi quand elle avait arrêtée de parler et qu'elle s'illuminait...Il fallait l'arrêter avant qu'elle évolue...Sa griffe gauche alla se loger dans le corps d'Elena, sa lueur interne disparaissant sous le choc bien que des éclats de métal étaient présents, juste devant les yeux étonnés d'Elena, le pistolet s'étant trouvé entre elle et la griffe du lézard militaire. Le pistolet était tremblant et la force du monstre n'était pas la seule raison de ce tremblement :_

"Ne m'enterres pas trop vite...Je ne crois pas être mort..."_râla Haku Ryuu entre ses dents._

Il avait mal...Très mal pour ne pas mentir...Le fait qu'Elena lui saute sur le ventre pour atterrir n'avait pas amélioré sa condition physique mais au moins, il avait pût se ressaisir au bon moment et il avait écouté le discours d'Elena : Lui-même avait eût peur à ce moment...Très peur pour se l'avouer intérieurement. Il y avait de quoi : Cette voix était pire que tout ce qu'il avait entendu depuis plusieurs années : Il avait la sensation que la contredire ou être la personne à laquelle elle s'adressait allait le tuer sur place, le transperçant de toutes parts...Puis elle s'était mise à briller : Elle n'allait pas se faire sauter quand même! Commandramon parlait d'évolution...Elle allait se transformer? Mais elle était sans défense et il lui devait bien ça : Elle l'avait sauvé, encore une fois...Il avait réussi à tirer deux balles sans s'évanouir, le proverbe disait "Jamais deux sans trois." De toutes ses forces, à moitié avachi sur le sol, il donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Commandramon avant de pointer l'arme en direction du crâne de Commandramon, un rayon presque aussi petit que le premier sortant du canon pour percuter le casque de Commandramon qui resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, comme si n'avait rien senti avant que le casque ne soit perforé, le rayon sortant de l'autre côté du crâne tandis que le corps sans vie du militaire tomba au sol.

"Haku Ryuu..."

"Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne plus m'approcher...Je pensais que tu avais compris ce que j'avais dit..."

"Ne parles pas trop...Tu es blessé! Allez, reposes toi...Je vais veiller sur toi..."

"Grmbl! Tu ne comprends pas hein? Pfff...Je suis exténué...C'est vrai..."  
_  
Il s'endormit aussitôt, trop fatigué par l'utilisation de son pistolet à trois reprises : Il commençait à comprendre cette arme mais il s'épuisait trop vite...Beaucoup trop vite...Elena poussa un petit soupir, voyant que le cadavre disparaissait peu à peu avant de se reformer sous la forme d'un oeuf de couleur noire, rayé par quelques lignes bleutée. Au moins, ils étaient débarrassés de cet individu et elle se doutait bien qu'Hector avait récupéré le sac de nourriture pendant qu'ils combattaient, c'était ce qui était prévu, il n'y avait pas eût besoin de parler pour ça. Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée comme à son habitude et Haku Ryuu fût le premier à se réveiller, la petite boule de poils jaunes qu'était Elena se reposant bien tranquillement sur son ventre comme à son habitude. Elle continuait de le protéger, qu'importe ses paroles, ses gestes, ses réflexions...Ses menaces...Stupide...Voilà ce qu'elle était et ce qu'il était : Il leva son bras gauche en l'air pour voir si il pouvait le bouger et il apprécia qu'il pouvait le mobiliser. Il en était de même pour sa jambe droite bien qu'il remarquait que les trous n'avaient pas disparus complètement : Il pouvait se régénérer plus rapidement dans ce monde mais il était toujours capable de mourir, c'était même ce qui l'attendait si il continuait à prendre autant de risques. Il souleva Elena, retirant son poncho pour y déposer la petite créature avant de la recouvrir délicatement pour qu'elle ne prenne pas, Elena poussant des petits ronronnements de bonheur._

Il se releva, serrant les dents lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire quelques pas, regardant l'oeuf qui se trouvait devant lui : Etait-ce cette créature qu'il avait dût combattre? Si c'était le cas, elle allait sûrement revenir...Encore et encore...Il allait y remédier...définitivement. Il souleva l'oeuf avant de s'éloigner avec lui d'Elena à environ une vingtaine de mètres tout en le déposant au sol à nouveau...L'oeuf faisait bien 15 à 20 centimètres de hauteur mais ce n'était pas assez pour ce qu'Haku Ryuu venait de faire : Le pied levé, il écrasa l'oeuf avec une brutalité impensable pour un humain ou un Digimon : Non, il ne prenait pas de plaisir à faire ça mais son pied écrasait maintenant le contenu de l'oeuf : Une petite boule sphérique de 10 centimètres de diamètre, son corps étant à moitié crée, le liquide formant la boule s'écoulant peu à peu, la rendant difforme tandis qu'un oeil de couleur rouge roulait sur le sol, sorti d'un des trois globes oculaires de la créature qui était morte au second coup de botte. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que les morceaux de l'oeuf ainsi que la créature écrabouillée disparaissent pour ne plus jamais revenir...Il n'avait plus rien sous la botte non plus...Son forfait était accompli et cela sans aucune trace... Il se dirigea vers Elena et son poncho, serrant le petit monstre poilu contre son torse, une partie du poncho les recouvrant tout les deux, Haku Ryuu s'endormant quelques minutes plus tard après son crime...


	6. Chapitre 6 : Première résolution

**Chapitre 6 : Première résolution**

_Elle avait chaud...Très chaud...Mais elle se sentait bien en ce moment...Malgré sa forme primaire, elle était capable d'avoir des sentiments, de ressentir des choses comme l'être humain qui l'enserrait délicatement contre lui comme une peluche. Il était si mignon quand il dormait, si innocent...Ils étaient si proches à ce moment et pourtant...C'étaient de parfaits inconnus...Il ne voulait pas se laisser approcher, il ne s'intéressait pas aux autres, il était si...seul...Elle devait l'apprivoiser, comme un petit animal craintif et apeuré...Comme une créature qui avait subie des sévices pendant de si longues années...Elle regardait le visage de l'humain, le caressant doucement de sa queue au bout bleu, Haku Ryuu poussant de petits grognements dans son sommeil, Elena continuant de le fixer d'un air tendre, son ton étant sans équivoque :_

"Je te protégerais...Je resterais près de toi pendant ces millénaires que nous allons passer ensemble...Tu sais..."

"Elena? Puis-je te parler?"

_Hector se tenait derrière un des arbres qui étaient tombés lors du combat contre Commandramon, regardant Elena et Haku Ryuu avant de reprendre la parole en voyant l'air intrigué d'Elena :_

"Je crois que nous devons parler tout les deux...Retournons dans la hutte, je ne pense pas que tu veux qu'Haku Ryuu entende ce que j'ai à te dire...n'est-ce pas?"

_Elena avait perdu son regard intrigué pour un air totalement neutre, bougeant très lentement pour se détacher des bras d'Haku Ryuu qui se retourna en grommelant tandis qu'Elena sautillait en direction d'Hector, ce dernier se dirigeant vers le village où tout était calme et vide de tout bruit, la nuit était tombée depuis déjà fort longtemps. Pénétrant dans la hutte d'Hector, Roza était déjà assise sur une chaise, invitant Elena à s'asseoir devant elle tandis qu'Hector s'était installé à côté de sa femme. _

"Et bien et bien...Par quoi devons-nous commencer? Par le fait que grâce à ton ami, nous allons à l'encontre de graves ennuis : Commandramon était bien au service du capitaine Hark mais ce dernier est l'une des unités dirigées par Barbathanos."

"Mais je croyais que..."

"Oui, il était scellé comme les six autres Seigneurs Démons...Mais cela était il y a plusieurs décennies, depuis l'arrivée de ce garçon et la disparition tragique des Trois Célestes. Tu m'as l'air assez jeune pourtant, comment connais-tu l'existence des sept Seigneurs Démons?"

"Et bien je..."

_Elena avait l'air plutôt gênée par la question comme si la réponse émanait d'une zone privée de son coeur : Elle ne voulait pas répondre et Hector coupa court à la discussion :_

"Qu'importe...Tu veux rester près du jeune garçon non?"

"OUI!"

"En voilà de la conviction! Tu vas en avoir besoin puisque maintenant que les Trois Célestes sont définitivement morts, nous allons à l'encontre d'une ère de chaos, dirigée par les sept Seigneurs. L'apparition de cet humain n'était pas prévue du tout, nous ne savons pas comment il est arrivé dans notre monde mais il ne pourra plus en sortir : J'ai moi-même vérifié l'endroit où était apparût grâce à son odeur et je suis formel : Il n'est pas venu de l'extérieur, ni de l'intérieur...De plus, il possède l'une de leurs armes, ce n'est pas normal...La question est "Pourquoi"? Pourquoi est-il apparût parmi nous? Le dernier humain ayant été parmi nous est arrivé il y a plusieurs siècles et depuis, les Dieux avaient interdits l'accès et brisés la route nous liant au monde des humains. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose n'a pas respecté cette règle, si un Digimon est responsable de son apparition, il sera éliminé à tout jamais malgré la digitalisation de l'humain. Il n'y avait aucun problème, aucun mal...depuis son apparition...Depuis plus de 80 ans, les Seigneurs Démons sont revenus et les Olympiens ne font rien pour nous. Cela m'étonne grandement que personne ne l'ai trouvé avant toi..."

"Je crois qu'il est trop tard...Je ferais bien mieux de voir si Haku Ryuu n'a pas de problèmes à dormir. Merci de m'avoir prévenue au sujet des Seigneurs Démons. Je vous souhaites la bonne nuit."

_Les deux personnes acquiescèrent d'un petit geste de la tête tandis qu'Elena sortait de la hutte, le regard assombri. Si seulement elle s'était doutée de ça, Haku Ryuu ne devait pas être au courant, elle devait garder les paroles d'Hector pour elle-même. Il ne devait rien apprendre de tout ça...Il avait déjà eût tellement de problèmes...Retrouvant le jeune garçon toujours endormi, elle poussa un long soupir attristé avant de le regarder à nouveau, son air sombre n'ayant pas disparût :_

"Tu vois Ryu...Nous avons chacun nos petits secrets...Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, malgré que les Olympiens soient à tes trousses, que les Seigneurs Démons soient réveillés, Moi...Moi..."  
_  
Elle commençait à pleurer : Elle s'en voulait...De lui mentir, de ne pas être assez forte...Le protéger...A qui pourrait-elle faire croire ça? Elle lui mentait alors que lui se protégeait...Comment pouvait-elle espérer un instant qu'il lui fasse confiance avec tout ces mensonges mais c'était pour SA sécurité : Lui annoncer qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir chez lui? Lui annoncer qu'il a perdu 80 années de sa vie et que tout ceux qu'il connaissait avaient disparus? Qu'il n'avait plus de repères dans son monde et que sa vie dans celui-ci allait devenir un véritable enfer? N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert dans son ancienne vie? Qui était-elle pour lui promettre un avenir comme ça? Elle devait aller voir les Olympiens, tout leur expliqué...Elle passa sa queue dans les cheveux bruns du jeune garçon comme une caresse maternelle avant de s'en aller : Elle savait où elle devait se rendre mais elle resterait près de lui...à tout jamais. Elle n'avait pas eût le temps de faire 10 mètres qu'une voix à moitié endormie se fît entendre :_

"Et où comptes-tu aller comme ça, Elena?"

"Haku Ryuu...Je pars...Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends si tu restes avec moi..."

"Et alors?"

"Et alors? Et alors?! Tu ne te soucies pas de ta vie? Tu te fiches pas mal de ce qui peut t'arriver? Je ne veux pas que tu meures, je ne veux pas que tu ai des problèmes à cause de moi!"

_Haku Ryuu regardait la petite boule d'un air songeur : Des problèmes à cause d'elle? Il en avait déjà eût depuis son arrivée dans ce lieu...Il se fichait pas mal de ce qui allait lui arriver :_

"Je ne vois pas de problèmes...Elena...Rendors-toi et arrêtes de te tracasser pour un rien...Tu te compliques trop la vie..."'

"Tu es un...pur imbécile!"

_Elle s'était jetée dans les bras du jeune garçon qui avait les yeux à moitié ouverts comme si il n'était pas encore conscient de ses propres paroles : Il voulait tout simplement dormir et finir sa nuit mais Elena n'arrêtait pas de le gêner. Il n'avait même plus la force de lui crier dessus et de lui en vouloir. Il colla la petite boule de poils contre son torse, sentant que sa chemise se trempait de larmes : Elle pleurait...Quelle gamine...Une petite créature chiante et pleurnicharde, il était vraiment mal tombé...Il caressa le dos d'Elena, attendant qu'elle arrête de pleurer et s'endorme tandis qu'il était maintenant pleinement réveillé, s'étant mis assis, son poncho recouvrant Elena tandis qu'il regardait le ciel : Il avait perdu l'envie de dormir à cause de ces paroles. En danger? Lui? Pfff...Qu'est ce que c'était sensé lui faire? Il n'avait plus peur de mourir et il continuait de caresser la créature, murmurant quelques mots :_

"Ah...Réduit à ce qu'un monstre s'inquiète pour moi, mais qu'est ce que je suis devenu? Maman...Papa...Votre fils doit-il la garder avec lui? Elle est collante, chieuse, emmerdante, elle n'arrête pas de me gêner et pourtant...J'ai l'impression de vous oublier, je ne veux pas...Je ne pourrais jamais...hein? Elena...Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu restes avec moi?"

_Plongé dans ses pensées, il gardait sa main posée sur le corps poilu d'Elena, il avait pris sa résolution : Dès demain, il allait commencer à trouver un endroit où habiter, éloigné de tous et de toutes, il lui fallait un abri, il ne pouvait pas toujours dormir dehors à la pleine lune...Il allait adopter Elena et s'en occuper, c'était un petit animal qui nécessitait un peu d'amour, voilà tout...Peut-être qu'il était capable de changer au final..._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Vivre à deux

**Chapitre 7 : Vivre à deux, ce n'est pas si simple  
**

"Première règle : Chacun passe APRES l'autre lors du nettoyage et interdiction d'observer l'autre dans l'eau."

"Pareil pour toi, je t'interdis de m'espionner dans l'eau!"

"Geuh?"  
_  
Il y avait de quoi s'étouffer d'étonnement et ce fût un peu le cas d'Haku Ryuu après la phrase d'Elena : La petite créature l'interdisait de la regarder pendant qu'elle se lavait? Il allait presque rire mais à la place, il poussa un petit soupir désabusé en posant une main sur son visage :_

"D'accord, d'accord...De toute façon...Pour ce qu'il y a à voir..."

"Tu n'es pas galant! Je suis une dame!"

"Oh oui...Bien entendu...Tu as tout d'une dame sauf...Le regard, le comportement, le physique...Je continue?"

_La petite boule de poils jaune était sur le point d'imploser. Elle tremblait de toutes parts avant de pousser un cri de guerre en sautant en direction d'Haku Ryuu, le bousculant violemment sur le ventre pour le faire tomber, le garçon criant légèrement de douleur et de surprise tandis que la boule jaune restait sur son ventre et se rapprochait de son visage tout en hurlant de colère :_

"JE...SUIS...UNE...FEMME!"

"Non mais t'es folle! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de me sauter dessus?! Stupide monstre!"

"Nnnnnn..."

_Un coup de queue frappa la joue droite d'Haku Ryuu telle une claque, le jeune homme perdant conscience pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer : Pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait de se prendre un soufflé de la part d'une..."femme". Ca faisait mal...Bien plus mal que les balles de Commandramon. Elena restait sur lui, sa queue bougeant de gauche à droite, prête à lui en redonner une bonne si il continuait à aller dans ce sens. S'excuser...S'excuser...Et vite...Ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur d'elle mais...Ca faisait sacrément mal!_

"Je m'excuse..."

"TU T'EXCUSES DE..."

"Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir considéré comme une femme Elena...C'est bon?"_dit-il d'un ton à moitié sarcastique._

"Tant mieux, je te pardonne."_répondit-elle d'une voix tendre prenant son appui sur le ventre d'Haku Ryuu avant de sauter et d'atterrir sur à nouveau dessus, le jeune garçon pouffant sous le coup : Elle faisait son poids._

"Et que je t'y reprennes plus."  
_  
Mais c'était qui le chef ici? Cette bestiole ou lui? Il se releva en massant son ventre, elle n'avait pas lésinée sur le coup au ventre. Il devait commencer à créer leur demeure...Pour abattre des arbres, il avait appris enfin à gérer son énergie : A défaut de hache, il utilisait le minimum de son énergie dans le pistolet pour faire apparaître un rayon miniature en continu et trancher un arbre. C'était aussi éreintant que le travail physique et il était souvent à bout de souffle après l'abattage d'un arbre. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas très physique et ça n'allait pas l'aider à se muscler un peu son corps. Quand à Elena, elle lui faisait encore un peu la tête mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il lui demandait simplement d'aller chercher de nombreuses lianes dans la forêt pour pouvoir attacher les troncs...C'était un travail très fastidieux et qui prenait du temps, beaucoup trop de temps...Au bout de deux jours, le travail était encore loin d'être terminé et seuls les murs et le toit étaient crées bien que le toit ne se trouvait pas sur les murs et que les murs n'étaient pas placés...Si on comptait en plus les nombreuses disputes entre lui et Elena, tout se passait dans le meilleur des mondes...Néanmoins, la première règle marchait parfaitement et chacun la respectait, c'était une bonne chose._

Enfin, au bout de deux semaines de dur labeur, la maison était crée : Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de rudimentaire : Toute en bois, elle était assez grande pour une personne. Aucune cheminée, deux fenêtres, une à chaque mur, un lit fait en bois, le matelas ayant été crée à partir de nombreuses plumes trouvées un peu partout dans la forêt, la soie prise sur des toiles d'araignées géantes, le duo s'enfuyant la majeure partie du temps...Tout était en bois...Complètement en bois, que ça soit l'unique chaise, la mini-table, tout était loin d'être finement dessiné mais c'était mieux que rien...En deux semaines, Haku Ryuu avait fait d'énormes progrès en ce qui concernait le travail du bois et il avait eût l'audace de confectionner un petit panier ainsi qu'un mini-coussin assorti à Elena mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Elena était furieuse de ce cadeau et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole durant toute la journée...Il ne comprenait vraiment pas les monstres féminins...Il avait préféré ne rien dire, tentant de finir la couverture qu'il se confectionnait pour se reposer : Pour une fois, ses connaissance littéraires avaient été mises à rude épreuve mais sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tour : En dépit d'être pitoyable en capacités physiques, son intelligence, elle était bien plus développée que celle d'un adolescent normal, remercions ses livres.

Plus de deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis sa venue dans ce monde et la couverture avait été sa dernière fantaisie, Elena et lui étaient toujours en guerre froide, ne s'adressant la parole que si cela s'avérait nécessaire, Elena s'endormant dans le panier offert par Haku Ryuu, lui-même dormant sur le matelas sans sa couverture, les mains posées en croix sur son torse, la lueur des lunes illuminant l'intérieur de la petite maisonnette...Aucun problème, aucun souci, aucun dérangement...Tout était si bon, si calme...Voilà le genre de vie qu'il pouvait apprécier pleinement...

Comptant deux journées depuis son arrivée avant d'avoir commencé à créer sa maisonnette, il numérotait sur un morceau de bois les journées et les mois...La journée qui se terminait avec la création de sa couverture était celle du vendredi 6 mai...Plus qu'une semaine...Il trembla de tout son corps, le vent soufflait fortement cette nuit... Heureusement qu'il avait terminé sa couverture. Il allait bien dormir, recouvert de sa couverture sur son matelas...Il entendait des petits bruits dans la maison en plus du vent : Des tremblements...Mais ce n'était pas les siens...Ouvrant les yeux, il tourna son visage sur le côté, regardant avec dépit la pauvre Elena qui tentait tant bien que mal de dormir, tremblotant de tout son corps. Elle était trop fière, elle ne voulait pas de la pitié du jeune garçon : Elle le détestait maintenant, chaque journée, chaque heure, chaque minute était l'occasion pour lui de lui lancer une pique, que ça soit sur son corps, sa voix, son comportement...Non, elle n'allait rien faire...Haku Ryuu la souleva sans rien dire, la petite boule de poils jaunes, d'abord surprise par le comportement du jeune garçon, tenta de se débattre de mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour échapper aux bras du garçon, continuant d'être surprise par la force que déployait Haku Ryuu pour la retenir...Ces deux mois n'avaient pas été inutiles, surtout qu'elle avait regardée en biais les tentatives du garçon pour soulever les morceaux de bois, pouffant extérieurement à chaque échec, s'inquiétant intérieurement. Aucune parole n'avait été mise à ce moment tandis qu'il traversait les 5 mètres qui séparaient le panier de son lit, Elena remarquant enfin les nombreuses entailles sur les bras et les mains d'Haku Ryuu : Elle n'avait rien voulue faire ces derniers jours, trop en colère contre lui...Les ronces, les rochers, les échardes...Sa constitution s'était peut-être améliorée, son corps n'était pas insensible...Il avait dût souffrir sans rien dire...Déposée sur le côté droit du lit, Haku Ryuu s'était tourné pour ne pas regarder Elena, cette dernière faisant de même, un petit souffle se faisant entendre quelques minutes plus tard, Haku Ryuu s'étant endormi tout de suite, la couverture posée sur lui et sur Elena. La créature gardait les yeux ouverts : Dans une semaine...Elle devait y penser...Mettre toute son énergie de côté pour ce moment...Même si ce n'était que pour quelques secondes...Le rouge passa sur ses joues avant qu'elle rejoigne le garçon dans le pays des songes. Des fois, les paroles étaient inutiles, seuls les gestes importaient...


	8. Chapitre 8 : Joyeux Anniversaire

**Chapitre 8 : Joyeux anniversaire  
**

_Samedi 7 mai : Elena avait commencée son projet dans son coin, s'éloignant de la petite maisonnette pour le réaliser. Haku Ryuu, croyant qu'elle lui faisait encore la gueule, l'avait suivie mais elle s'était retournée, un sourire aux lèvres tout en lui disant d'un petit air intimidé :_

"Non non. S'il te plaît, ne viens pas me trouver...Je rentrerais assez tard ce soir mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien de grave."

"Oui mais..."

"Ryu...Fais moi confiance..."

_De la confiance? Depuis quand lui faisait-il confiance? La scène d'hier ne prouvait rien du tout! Il n'allait pas la laisser mourir de froid, c'était tout. C'était son animal qu'il avait adopté! Piqué au vif par les paroles de la petite boule jaune, il haussa la tête avant de s'en aller, prenant son pistolet dans la petite maisonnette avant de s'éloigner de son côté, se dirigeant vers la plage qui se trouvait à un bon kilomètre, il devait continuer à s'entraîner, qu'il le veuille ou non : Une créature bien plus petite que lui avait réussi à le mettre dans un état assez grave et cela ne devait pas se répéter! Deux mois s'étaient passés et il se considérait toujours comme un débutant et il n'avait pas tord : A part émettre des rayons de puissance lui utilisant son énergie vitale, il ne connaissait rien de son arme._

Dimanche 8 mai : Une journée ensoleillée, Elena était repartie dans son coin, Haku Ryuu la regardant partir du coin de l'oeil avant de soupirer : Il avait remarqué que la créature était exténuée mais c'était de sa faute, uniquement de sa faute. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ses problèmes : Ce qu'elle faisait ne le concernait pas et il en avait rien à faire. Etant retourné sur la plage, il avait retiré ses habits, passant une main sur son dos en gémissant de douleur : Depuis hier, il recommençait à avoir mal...Très mal...Comme ces dernières années...A chaque fois, il souffrait...Intérieurement et extérieurement...Il plongea dans l'eau, espérant se calmer...

"Pfff...Faites qu'elle ne le remarque pas...Faites qu'elle ne la remarque pas...  
Je n'ai pas envie...Non...Mon Dieu, si vous existez, faites que cela ne se réalise pas...Faites qu'elle ne la voit pas..."

_L'eau s'était légèrement teintée de rouge pendant qu'il nageait, s'obligeant ce petit exercice pour ne plus subir la douleur qui le rongeait. Comme un appel à se souvenir de cette scène du passé, elle allait continuer durant toute cette semaine, s'accentuant au fil des minutes, des heures...des jours...L'eau coulait le long de son corps tandis qu'il la regardait : Rougeâtre, elle le narguait, elle se moquait de lui. D'un geste rageur, il tapa violemment à sa surface avant de sortir de l'eau, une ligne de sang le suivant tandis qu'il retournait s'habiller. Sans attendre qu'elle rentre, il s'était déjà couché, ayant laissé de quoi se nourrir pour la petite boule de poils jaunes. Quand Elena était revenue dans la maisonnette, elle jeta un petit regard à Haku Ryuu, s'approchant de lui en sautant sur le lit pour voir si il dormait. Il gémissait faiblement mais n'avait pas l'air éveillé...Elle se coucha contre lui, Haku Ryuu poussant un petit cri de douleur, Elena reculant d'étonnement avant de sauter du lit : Elle ne devait pas...Elle retourna dans son panier, jetant un air inquiet au jeune garçon, ne s'endormant qu'après une vingtaine de minutes : Plus que cinq jours..._

Lundi 9 mai : Au milieu d'une clairière, Elena restait complètement immobile, les yeux fermés, murmurant pour elle-même :

"Une dizaine de secondes...Voilà tout ce que je demande...Une dizaine de secondes...Les meilleures secondes de ma vie...Laissez moi évoluer...Dix secondes, ce n'est pas trop demandé...Lui faire plaisir...Ce n'est pas grand chose à vos yeux mais pour moi...C'est si important..."

_Elle brillait légèrement, la lumière s'accentuant de plus en plus jusqu'a ce que la clairière soit entièrement plongée dans cette aura puis plus rien...Il n'y avait plus rien du tout : Elena était encore là, transpirante, le souffle court. Encore aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pût aller assez loin...Même pas le premier stade, qu'est ce qu'elle était devenue? Pourquoi était-elle aussi faible? Elle le savait mais elle s'en fichait pas mal : Elle avait décidée ça il y a des années. Elle récupérait maintenant son souffle, regardant autour d'elle avant de se diriger vers la maisonnette, rentrant à l'intérieur : Le repas était encore chaud mais Haku Ryuu était couché, s'étant endormi beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude : Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction : Lui faisait-il la tête car elle ne lui parlait pas de son projet? Elle ne voulait pas lui en parler, c'était son petit projet à elle mais pour lui...Elle sauta sur le lit, se rapprochant du jeune garçon qui continuait de gémir : Elle passa sa queue sur la joue gauche d'Haku Ryuu, murmurant doucement :_

"Sois patient mon petit Ryu...Bientôt...Tu seras soulagé de tout ces maux...Je te promets de calmer ces douleurs qui te font tant souffrir...C'est une promesse et les promesses ne doivent pas être brisées..."

_Elle retira sa queue bleue avant de sauter au pied du lit, retournant dans son panier tout en refermant ses yeux : Qu'importe ce qui allait se passer après, elle allait lui faire plaisir, du moins...Elle l'espérait._

Mardi 10 mai : Aujourd'hui, elle allait réussir! Elle se le promettait intérieurement et forte de ses convictions, elle était retournée dans la clairière. Elle respira un long moment avant de fermer les yeux, se répétant les mêmes mots :

"Pour Ryu...Pour Ryu...Pour Ryu...Ne penser qu'a lui...Rien qu'a lui...Juste pour lui..."

_Elle recommençait à briller mais cette fois-ci, toute sa lumière était concentrée en elle, elle émanait de son corps qui tendait à se modifier, quatre pattes apparaissant en même temps que son cou, la couleur de ses yeux prenant une teinte bleue tandis que celle de sa peau s'éclairait. Au loin, Haku Ryuu regardait avec étonnement le bracelet qu'il portait depuis sa naissance, ses parents, les docteurs, personne n'avait compris comment cette chose était venue au bras droit du jeune garçon : Des ondulations étaient dessinées dessus, le matériau de sa composition étant inconnu de tous et une petite perle jaune était inscrite à l'intérieur. C'était cette perle qui émettait la lumière, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et puis plus rien du tout...Le bracelet s'était éteint. Dans la clairière, Elena était couchée sur le sol, ayant repris sa forme de boule jaune poilue, elle était exténuée...mais heureuse. Elle avait réussie à rester sous cette forme pendant une minute...Une minute...Mais ce n'était pas assez...Elle devait aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin...Dépasser ce stade. Cette nuit là, elle souriait dans son sommeil : Encore un peu..._

Mercredi 11 mai : Il avait mal au crâne et transpirait énormément : Voilà...Le second stade de cette foutue maladie était revenue mais avec des renforts : Son corps absorbait tout ces microbes inconnus et il n'était pas sûr de s'en sortir cette fois-ci : Aucun médicament ne pouvait le guérir, ses anticorps allaient mettre trop de temps à combattre ces virus et il avait peur de mourir...Peur pour la première fois...Il commençait à se plaire avec Elena, sa vie était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale mais elle était suffisante à ses yeux. Il devait la combattre et réussir à la terrasser, pour lui...pour Elena. Mais il ne connaissait aucun moyen pour se soigner, la végétation, la faune, tout ça lui était encore inconnu. Bizarrement, aucune Digimon n'avait fait son apparition autour d'eux, comme si il était pestiféré...Bah...Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles...Elena lui suffisait amplement! Il devait s'entraîner pour se garder en pleine forme mais il s'écroula après quelques secondes : Non, impossible...Il n'était pas capable de faire grand chose dans cet état mais il ne devait pas inquiéter Elena...Cette nuit-là, il ne dormait pas, attendant qu'Elena arrive, elle-même semblant être grandement fatiguée...Il n'osait pas lui poser de questions sur ce qu'elle faisait mais une phrase sortie de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle allait se coucher, lui-même étant déjà dans son lit :

"Dis...Elena...Je voulais savoir..."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ryu?"

"Si je devais disparaître bientôt, est-ce que tu serais triste?"

"Mais bien entendu! Ne fais pas de bêtises et ne dis pas ce genre d'absurdités Ryu! Aller, bonne nuit..."

"Bonne nuit...et merci beaucoup..."

_Son corps le faisait souffrir mais son coeur était apaisé : Même si ce n'était qu'un monstre capable de parler, ce monstre allait être triste de sa mort...Il ne devait pas mourir pour elle..._

Jeudi 12 mai : Sa concentration était affûtée à son maximum, elle était capable de tenir 5 à 10 minutes sous cette forme...Elle devait maintenant se diriger vers un stade supérieur, continuer...Son corps s'allongeait peu à peu, deux gants jaune et rouge apparaissant sur les pattes avant, des griffes apparaissant à chacun de ses membres, sa queue grandissant tandis que tout son corps avait prise une couleur blanche, signe de pureté. Elle gémissait de douleur, tentant de garder cette forme le plus longtemps possible, elle grognait car tout son corps réclamait une énergie qu'elle ne possédait pas mais elle tenait bon. Puis un long cri déchirant sorti de sa bouche :

"RYUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

_En moins d'une dizaine de secondes, Elena était de nouveau au sol mais inerte, la petite boule de poils jaune ne bougeait plus du tout, restant immobile au milieu de la clairière...La nuit était maintenant tombée depuis déjà deux heures mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Haku Ryuu avait remarqué ce problème et était parti à sa recherche, haletant rapidement, une main posée sur son front en sueur : Il ne restait plus qu'une journée...Demain serait le grand jour...Enfin, il la retrouva au beau milieu de cet endroit. Elle ne bougeait plus et elle n'avait pas remarquée sa présence. Qu'est ce qu'elle était venue faire ici?! Il la souleva lentement, caressant la petite boule de poils tout en se dirigeant d'un pas lourd vers leur maisonnette. Enfin, quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, il déposa Elena sur le lit avant de s'écrouler à ses côtés : Crevé..._

Vendredi 13 mai :

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE RYU!"

_Elena sautillait sur place devant le lit du jeune garçon, attendant que ce dernier se réveille pour lui faire sa surprise. Elle n'était pas sûre de réussir mais qu'importe, elle allait faire de son mieux. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait réussie à revenir dans la maisonnette hier mais elle s'en fichait pas mal : Aujourd'hui, c'était SA journée. Elle continuait de sautiller avant de sortir de la maisonnette, s'enfonçant dans la foret pour chercher quelques fruits pendant qu'il dormait : Elle allait lui préparer un gâteau. Dès qu'elle fût éloignée, une ombre traversa les feuillages, une longue respiration se faisant entendre, la patte de l'ombre se mettant sur la partie gauche de son visage : ENFIN, il l'avait retrouvé...Il se dirigea vers la maisonnette, rentrant avant de pousser un petit râle de dégoût :_

"Non mais c'est quoi cette piaule? Un endroit à chier pour un être à chier. Mais tiens...Qui voilà..."

_L'ombre s'était rapprochée d'Haku Ryuu qui haletait très rapidement : Il avait chaud, très chaud...Il était malade, ça ne faisait aucune doute...Du sang coulait de son dos, coulant sur le lit pour atterrir sur le sol._

"Et bien et bien...Tu es déjà dans un sale état, ça sera moins drôle de te tuer...Mais qu'importe..."

_L'ombre donna un violent coup de patte au visage du garçon, ce dernier ouvrant faiblement les yeux pour voir ce qui venait de le réveiller aussi brutalement, il n'était même pas complètement conscient mais il pouvait apercevoir qui était devant lui : Une corne sur le flanc droit du crâne, une petite queue de diablotin, un visage maléfique dessiné sur son ventre. Il avait un foulard de couleur noir au cou ainsi que deux gants de même couleur tandis que celle de sa peau était violette. Il devait bien mesurer dans les 70 à 80 centimètres mais sa particularité résidait sur le côté gauche de son visage...Il n'y avait pas d'oreille et son oeil...Entièrement blanc...Comme vidé :_

"Tu n'es pas...Elena..."

"Non je suis pas ta petite copine poilue mais j'espérais que tu me reconnaîtrais. On oublies vite saleté d'humain, peut-être que mon poing dans la figure te rappellera quelque chose."

_Sans attendre de réponse de la part d'Haku Ryuu, la créature violette frappa le garçon affaibli au ventre, ce dernier crachant du sang avant de gémir, bougeant sa main tremblotante vers le monstre, ses lunettes tombant de son visage._

"At...Attends...Un peu que je m'occupe de toi..."

"LA FERME!"

_Le Digimon prît Haku Ryuu par le col, le traînant sur le sol avant de siffler d'admiration devant l'état du lit d'Haku Ryuu : Il était baigné dans le sang, traçant une ligne jusqu'au dos de l'humain._

_  
_"Et bien mon salaud...Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais ça m'a l'air assez grave...Tu voudrais pas que je pousses une petite chansonnette? Je ne sais pas...Un requiem non? Retiens donc le nom de celui qui va s'amuser à t'emmener en Enfer : Balzobarth."

_Puis il commençait à chanter, d'une voix criarde et horrible, Haku Ryuu tenant sa tête entre deux mains en hurlant de douleur avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, de la bave sortant de sa bouche grande ouverte, il était complètement inconscient. Balzobarth donna un coup dans le ventre de l'humain, le mettant sur le ventre avant de poser son pied sur l'endroit d'où émanait le sang. D'un coup de sa patte, il déchira la tenue laissant voir une cicatrice suintante de sang...Une cicatrice qui parcourait en diagonal la totalité de son dos se trouvait là._

"Mais comment tu t'es fait ça? Mouarf...Rien à foutre, t'es déjà bientôt mort, je vais juste t'aider à le devenir le plus rapidement."

_Au-dessus de la main droite était apparue une boule de feu, Balzobarth ricanant tandis qu'un cri se fît entendre dans son dos :  
_  
"RYU!"

_Les fruits tombèrent au sol tandis qu'Elena regardait le spectacle devant ses yeux : Le lit en sang, la créature hideuse se tenant sur un corps...Le corps d'Haku Ryuu dont la cicatrice qu'elle avait aperçue il y a longtemps saignait...Balzobarth avait une boule de feu dans sa main, prêt à en finir avec l'humain, humain qui continuait de baver._

"Et ben l'emmerdeuse est de retour...Je pensais en terminé avec lui avant que tu reviennes mais bon...Dans son état...Je pense que je vais d'abord m'occuper de toi..."

"Toi...Toi...Je...C'était son jour...J'avais tout prévue...Tout pour que ça soit parfait...Et toi...Tu..."

"Me dis pas que tu vas te mettre à pleurer ma petite...Vraiment pitoyable ton humain...L'était déjà dans cet état quand je suis arrivé."

"MENSONGE!"

"Crois ce que tu veux, de toute façon, il va te rejoindre dans quelques minutes!"

_Elena était prise de soubresauts de colère : Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser...Celle de blesser Haku Ryuu était la règle primordiale à ne pas briser et lui...Elle jeta un air inquiet à son humain avant de changer en regard haineux envers Balzobarth : Aujourd'hui, vendredi 13 mai, il y allait avoir un mort...Il n'allait pas s'en tirer...Non...Elle s'était préparée pour lui...Dix secondes...Elle voulait seulement passer dix secondes avec lui sous sa forme évoluée...Mais à cause de Balzobarth, tout était raté...Son corps s'était mis à briller, la boule jaune grandissant peu à peu, elle allait évoluer...pour la vengeance...Un seul mot se répétait sur ses lèvres : "Ryu". Une seule image était gravée dans sa mémoire : Haku Ryuu au sol._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Un sentiment détestable

**Chapitre 9 : Un sentiment détestable  
**

_Elle lui en voulait...Elle le détestait...Non! Elle le haïssait, de tout son corps, de tout son être, de toute son âme...Elle allait le réduire à néant, l'exterminer, le rayer de la surface du Digimonde. Le regard toujours porté sur Balzobarth, son cou s'allongeait, ses oreilles subissaient le même traitement tandis que quatre pattes étaient apparues. A sa patte droite en avant brillait un bracelet de couleur argenté avec une perle jaune ancrée à l'intérieur. Sa peau avait virée à la couleur crème tandis qu'elle finissait enfin de briller, ressemblant à une petite cocker, serrant les crocs, prête à bondir sur Balzobarth, chose qu'elle ne se gêna pas de faire, plantant ses crocs dans le bras droit du monstre violet, le décollant du corps d'Haku Ryuu qui restait immobile. Elle s'était positionnée devant lui, prête à le défendre au péril de sa vie. Balzobarth se releva, frottant son bras droit d'où les traces de la morsure disparaissaient rapidement...trop rapidement même pour que cela soit normal._

"Oh le petit toutou à son maître...On est en colère? Tu veux un os à ronger? Ne t'inquiètes pas, après que j'aurais cramé l'humain, tu auras de quoi te rassasier."

"Essayes donc pour voir...Je ne te laisserais pas faire!"

_Elle s'était élancée à nouveau le démon violet et ce dernier poussa un rire de psychopathe, faisant apparaître une boule de feu au bout de son index droit, appuyant sur son pied droit pour tourner sur lui-même tout en évitant Elena et en lui envoyant la boule de feu au milieu de son visage, cette dernière poussant un petit jappement de douleur avant de d'écraser au sol, se relevant sans difficulté, le visage légèrement brûlé. Il s'amusait avec elle et il pointa son index gauche vers Haku Ryuu, faisant apparaître une boule de feu tandis qu'il ouvrait sa paume droite vers Elena, la regardant d'un air sadique :_

"Pas bouger...Sinon, il y passe, tu ne voudrais pas que cela arrive n'est-ce pas?"

"Grrr...Ne le touches pas sinon..."

"Sinon quoi? Que vas-tu me faire? Tu n'es même pas capable de me blesser et tu espères le protéger?"

"Qu'est ce que tu es?"

"Et bien...Si je te le disais..."

_Gardant son doigt pointé vers Haku Ryuu, il placa la main droite sur son crâne, là où auraît dût se trouver son oreille gauche, perdant son sourire :_

"Je ne sais plus...C'est triste n'est-ce pas? Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais sous la forme dans laquelle vous m'avez trouvés tout les deux...Je devrais peut-être vous remercier...Vous m'avez mis dans une telle colère et rage que j'ai évolué. Il en est de même pour toi, tu es pareille..."

"Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi! Ne me compares pas à...toi."

"Et comment as-tu évoluée selon toi? La colère est le moteur de tout les vices, tu es tombée dedans, tu n'es pas la première, tu ne seras pas la dernière."

_Elena restait de marbre, complètement immobile devant les paroles de Balzobarth. Elle réfléchissait à ces paroles : Elle n'était pas comme lui, ce n'était qu'un mensonge pour lui faire perdre le contrôle de soi, une vile machination pour la déconcentrer. Une boule de feu vint la ramener à la réalité, sa patte gauche avant brûlant légèrement, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. L'ennemi était là, devant elle : Elle n'avait pas à se poser de questions sur le sens de ses actes, tous étaient tournés vers ce but : LE sauver. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de mal à vouloir le sauver? Il avait changé en ces deux mois, elle le savait, elle avait vue son "évolution"...Oh, il était toujours aussi bête et stupide en ce qui concernait ses paroles mais il s'était ouvert, le cristal qui recouvrait son coeur se fissurait peu à peu...Elle ne connaissait toujours pas la raison de cette cicatrice sur son dos, ni celle de son passé mais qu'importe, elle était là pour lui et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Les douleurs qu'elle endurait, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait subit et elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner._

Elle avait décidée de prendre appui sur ses deux pattes arrière, Balzobarth avait remarqué le petit manège de la chienne, faisant disparaître la boule de feu au bout de son index gauche, pointant ses deux mains vers Elena, faisant apparaître un anneau de feu dans l'un puis dans l'autre, l'un des anneaux se logeant dans l'autre. Il était préparé et cette fois-ci, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle s'en remette. Elena avait décidée de miser sur sa rapidité et sur la propulsion qu'elle allait faire avec ses deux pattes arrière : Un coup de tête bien placé pour le sonner et ensuite, en terminer avec lui. Ce fût un gémissement d'Haku Ryuu qui déclencha le clash : Le démon violet avait crée une sphère composée de flammes de la taille de sa tête et l'avait lancer en direction de la chienne à la peau de crème. Eviter l'attaque puis le frapper ensuite, voilà ce qui trottait dans la tête d'Elena où moment où elle fît un petit saut sur le côté, courant à une vélocité surnaturelle même pour une chienne. Balzobarth avait même haussé un sourcil en voyant la quasi-disparition de la chienne à ses yeux mais il s'était préparé à esquiver le coup de tête et quand elle n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètre, il sauta dans les airs, saut coupé dans son élan, un murmure mêlé à un petit rire étouffé s'entendant :

"Vous...en faites...du bruit...héhé."

"L'HUMAIN!"

_Il ne pouvait rien faire, non...A cause de son saut raté, sa tête ainsi que le reste de son corps penchait en avant pour s'écrouler sur le sol, mais la tête d'Elena le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant s'écraser violemment contre le mur d'entrée. Elle s'était rapprochée d'Haku Ryuu, caressant son visage de sa petite truffe :_

"Ryu..."

"Vous pourriez... arrêter de...crier..."

"Dis pas de bêtises...Ca va?"

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien?"

_Il fît un petit rire exagéré avant de s'appuyer sur sa main droite, tentant de se relever, il baignait dans son sang et ça n'avait rien de très glorieux à ses yeux...Il se fichait pas mal de ce que pensait Elena à ce moment mais ses forces étaient trop faibles et il s'écroula à nouveau, impuissant...Pathétique...Ah non, ça, c'était ce qu'il était avant...Risible...A vouloir se prendre pour un héros, on finissait par mourir comme un zéro. Balzobarth s'était relevé, passant une main sur son front avant de la retirer pour la regarder : Son sang...Il saignait...LUI...Sortant sa langue tout en passant sa main dessus, il constata les dégâts : Oui...C'était bien son sang et non celui de cette chienne...Chienne d'apparence, chienne de comportement et cet humain...C'en était trop, fini de plaisanter et sa voix était rongée par la colère :_

"1,2,3,4,5!"

_Elena s'était arrêtée de s'inquiéter pour Haku Ryuu pour voir ce que complotait le diablotin violet : 1 boule de feu sur chaque doigt de la main droite...Il était donc devenu fou? Elle allait devoir utiliser son corps pour protéger Haku Ryuu qui faisait quelques gestes de la main pour la repousser._

"6,7,8,9,10!"

_La main gauche avait maintenant elle aussi son quota de boules de feu mais Balzobarth avait repris son sourire tandis qu'Elena avait posée sa patte avant droite sur le front d'Haku Ryuu par inadvertance, celui-ci gémissant tout en tentant de garder les yeux ouverts, remarquant le bracelet argenté à la patte d'Elena, murmurant :_

"Où est-ce que tu as eût ça?"

"Hein? Ah...ça..."

_Elle passa doucement sa main sur le front d'Haku Ryuu, reprenant la voix qui caractérisait les moments où elle était différente de celle qu'il connaissait : Une voix sûre et adulte...Une voix divine...Une voix avec laquelle il se sentait en confiance bien qu'elle lui était inconnue :_

"Ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit Ryu...Cela ne te concerne pas pour l'instant. Laisses moi m'occuper de cet abruti, ensuite, je te soignerais. Je te le promets."  
_  
Elle lui lança un clin d'oeil avant de baisser subitement la tête, 5 boules de feu passant au-dessus d'elle, touchant le mur du fond, ce dernier débutant à prendre feu. Puis 5 autres boules de feu se logèrent dans le mur d'entrée, une douce chaleur montant peu à peu : La maison commençait à brûler. Balzobarth éclatait maintenant de rire devant la situation qui empirait de seconde en seconde :_

"Snif, snif...Je sais pas pour vous, mais je crois que ce soir, c'est barbecue!"

_Elle ne se préoccupait plus de ce cinglé : Elle devait sortir Haku Ryuu de la maison et vite! Elle devait se concentrer, évoluer même si ce n'était que pour quelques instants...Se concentrer...Un coup de pied la percuta de plein fouet, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise avant de s'évanouir. Elle n'avait rien pût faire, rien du tout...Pourquoi cette forme? Pourquoi elle l'avait...Elle ne pouvait plus penser, plus réfléchir...Son bracelet argenté s'était mis à briller, la perle jaune s'illuminant de mille feux tandis qu'Haku Ryuu se releva lentement, la tête baissée vers le sol, son propre bracelet émanant une lueur jaune, Balzobarth grognant de rage : Combien de fois ils allaient se relever?_

"Marre...Marre...Je vais t'envoyer au pays des songes à tout jamais!"

_Il avait sauté sur le lit puis s'était élancé dans les airs, prêt à décocher un autre coup de pied fatal mais la main gauche d'Haku Ryuu l'arrêta en plein vol, son allonge étant plus grande que celle du pied du diablotin. Sa main s'était retrouvée au niveau du cou de Balzobarth, l'étranglant à moitié tandis que le monstre se débattait, le garçon continuant de regarder le sol, avançant lentement vers Elena qui était allongée sur le sol, inerte. Sa cicatrice saignait toujours mais le plus étrange était les larmes qui coulaient de son visage, des larmes de tristesse tandis qu'il parlait machinalement à l'encontre d'Elena, ne s'occupant pas du Digimon qu'il tenait dans sa main :_

"Je sais qui tu es...Je ne pensais pas te revoir maintenant...Je n'ai jamais eût le temps de te remercier, je n'ai jamais pût te rencontrer avant aujourd'hui...Ca fait longtemps non? Une dizaine d'années...J'ai bien grandi depuis le temps comme tu as pût le remarquer...J'ai trop souvent gâché la vie que tu m'avais offerte...J'étais aveuglé par leurs morts alors que sans toi, je devais l'être bien avant eux..."  
_  
La maisonnette continuait de brûler, des bûches tombant du plafond à côté du corps d'Elena et d'Haku Ryuu qui gardait Balzobarth au bout de sa main gauche, ce dernier tentant maintes fois de se libérer en brûlant le bras de l'humain mais rien...Rien ne se passait : Sa poigne était toujours aussi forte. Pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, il ne rigolait plus :_

"Qui es-tu l'humain?!"

"Ce que je suis...? Simplement un être béni par une ange il y a fort longtemps..."

"Hein?"

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus...Tu viendras me rejoindre avant...Ce bracelet est spécial...Bien trop pour toi...Tu ne pourras pas comprendre ce qui se passe...Je suis fatigué..."

_Haku Ryuu se pencha en avant, utilisant sa main droite pour prendre Elena et la placer contre son coeur, se dirigeant vers l'unique entrée et sortie de la maisonnette, le mur de fond tremblant, sur le point de s'effondrer. Il jeta sans douceur la petite chienne en-dehors de la maisonnette, faisant la même chose avec ses propres lunettes avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, celui-ci ayant commencé à prendre feu, Balzoburth continuant de se débattre avec l'énergie du désespoir tandis que le visage d'Haku Ryuu était toujours baissé, ses yeux complètement vide d'émotions, comme une machine, le bracelet arrêtant peu à peu de briller tandis qu'il continuait de parler à Elena, malgré le fait qu'elle était plus là :_

"Tu vois...J'ai arrêté de gâcher ma vie...Je me suis rendu utile...Sois fière de moi, j'ai utilisé ma dernière cartouche pour toi...Je ne pensais pas être capable de ressentir de la compassion à l'égard d'une personne mais il faut toujours que cela arrive au dernier moment...Dix années dont la moitié a été gâchée...Elena..."

"Tu te parles à toi-même l'humain! Arrêtes de divaguer et lâches moi!"

"Il m'accompagnera avec la destruction de la maisonnette. Il ne pourra pas s'échapper des flammes et il brûlera avec moi...Je n'ai aucun pêché à expier mais les flammes salvatrices seront mon ultime sacrifice...Tu as veillée sur moi pendant toutes ces années n'est-ce pas? C'est à mon tour de veiller sur toi...Tu es immortelle...J'aurais le loisir de te contempler et de te voir évoluer...Je garderais un oeil sur toi..."

"Mais c'est quoi ces niaiseries et ce sentiment à la noix?! MAIS LÂCHES MOI!"

_La maisonnette n'était plus qu'un gigantesque brasier, les bûches tombant les unes après les autres, Balzobarth hurlant à la mort pour tenter de s'échapper tandis qu'Haku Ryuu continuait de pleurer : Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, son coeur assombri par leurs morts s'était illuminé, ne fût-ce qu'un instant. Il était heureux...heureux de l'avoir retrouvé...de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas été son imagination le jour de son cinquième anniversaire, ce jour où cette roue de fête foraine avait un problème de vis et s'était écroulée sur les petites voitures...Il avait été le seul vivant ce jour là, un miraculé...Et il l'avait vue...Qu'une fraction de secondes, une fraction gravée dans sa mémoire dans une partie qu'il avait scellé en lui...Ses dix ailes dorées...Ses longs cheveux blonds...Son sourire tendre..._

Et dire qu'il l'avait retrouvé après dix années...Il avait tout compris à cet instant où il avait vu le bracelet...Elle avait le même lors de son apparition mais lui le possédait depuis sa naissance...Elle était là depuis sa venue au monde...Etait-il un humain à la base? Il n'en était plus aussi sûr mais qu'importe, son coeur était emporté par une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais connu durant ces dernières années et les flammes qui l'emportaient n'étaient pas la raison de ce réchauffement...Non...Il avait serré Balzobarth contre lui, ses larmes ne cessant de couler :

"Adieu mon Ange."

_Les dernières bûches qui soutenaient l'entièreté du toit s'écroulèrent, la maison tombant en ruines, bercée par les flammes qui la léchaient, la pluie faisant son apparition dans les cieux, baignant la maison dans les eaux, l'éteignant peu à peu, une petite chienne évanouie se trouvant devant les ruines, une paire de lunettes posée sur ses yeux._

**Fin de la première partie**


End file.
